Parfois
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Parfois, il a envie de crever. Parfois, il se demande ce qu'il fout là. Souvent, une engueulade éclate dans le studio, et il se rappelle. Le silence et la musique se font la malle. Reste le bruit. Insupportable. Shonen-aï.
1. Parfois

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est le style bizarre.

Auteure : Je confirme et signe, c'est moi.

Couple : Vous voyez un couple principal quelque part pour le moment, vous ? Yuki x Shuishi en arrière plan.

Résumé : Gérer les déprimes et joie d'un meilleur ami hyperactif, les disputes entre ledit meilleur ami et un claviériste asocial et cassant, au milieu de ça, Hiro sombre, pas à pas, note à note.

Note : Je ne suis absolument pas certaine qu'il soit aussi noir et acide dans l'histoire originale. Et je n'ai vu que l'animé, donc pardon d'avance pour toutes les incohérences et OOC .

**

* * *

Parfois**

Et parfois, j'ai juste envie de crever.

Pas souvent.

Enfin, pas si souvent.

Et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me le permettre.

Pas comme si j'arrivais à me l'interdire.

Je change, je change et je déteste ça.

Mais ça reste moi, n'est ce pas ...

Juste envie de crever, j'éclate d'amertume, j'éclate de diplomatie, j'éclate de non-dits.

Pends-toi, ne te pends pas.

Arrête d'hésiter, Hiro, arrête de déprimer, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Je ne me ressemble plus.

Je les hais, mais je les aime, pas de doute.

Parfois, j'ai vraiment juste envie de crever.

Crever, pour plus penser.

Nan, voyons, suis con, tout le monde sait que je fume, le tabac, l'herbe, la moquette ... what the problem, après tout.

Sauf moi, tiens, j'étais pas au courant.

C'est pourtant pas dur, un sourire à droite, un sourire à gauche, un éblouissement de blondie au passage, et c'est bueno, isn't it ?

Mais si, puisque je vous le dis !

J'aurais dû être diplomate.

Quelle connerie.

Tout ça, quelle connerie.

Jt'aime, jt'aime pas.

Regarde moi, ne me regarde pas.

Parle moi, ne me parle pas.

Que ça s'arrête.

Que ça dégage.

Que le silence se fasse et que j'y laisse mes tympans.

Non, maman, je ne regrette rien.

Non, Shuishi, je ne t'en veux pas.

Non, Fujisaki, je ne prends pas partie.

Non, monsieur Sakano, je n'abandonne pas et le disque sera prêt demain.

Non, monsieur Séguchi, je ne vois aucun problème à participer à une énième émission.

Non Ayaka, je ne veux pas continuer plus loin.

Non.

Non, non, non.

NON !

Et rien ne change jamais, je m'embourbe. Tout était si léger, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Je respirais. Laissez-moi respirer. Laissez-moi exister, mais je ne le ferais pas. Hiroshi, gentil Hiro, petit diplomate tiraillé de tous côtés. Mais non Shuishi, Yuki ne t'en veut pas. Ça ira. Oui, je sais que Shuishui n'est pas facile, que tu as une audition de piano la semaine prochaine, que tu passes bientôt tes examens, je vais arranger ça, Fujisaki. Cela ne se reproduira plus, monsieur Seguchi. Oui, Ayaka, je comprends, tu veux annuler, tu n'es pas prête pour le moment. Pas de ciné ce week-end.

Je dis oui, je dis non, mais je ne parle jamais. Parce que c'est comme ça. On ne me demande pas de l'ouvrir, après tout il y a un chanteur et un pro. Pas besoin que je l'ouvre. Pas comme si y en avait le temps ou quoique ce soit qui y ressemble. Qu'il pleuve ou pas, rien ne change, je m'emmerde et j'étouffe sans regrets, juste de l'acidité, et l'envie d'y rester, au hasard d'un accident, comme ça, pour le fun. Juste pour le fun, faire les titres de journaux, faire pleurer Shuishi à la place de Yuki, tirer un dernier regard indéchiffrable du prodige au clavier, et donner un ulcère à Sakano. N'oublions pas le sourire ravi de notre très cher directeur, monsieur Seguchi. Joli coup de pub, j'sais.

Je déteste devoir gérer la vie de couple de Shuishi. Mais j'adore faire sortir de ses gonds barbie écrivain. Voir ses yeux étinceler de rage, et j'en aurais envie de rire. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Shuishi ne s'en remettrait pas si son amant me tuait. Non, je ne me défendrais pas. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais. Quand je pense qu'on aurait pu s'entendre. Dans un autre monde. Mais je laisse les choses calmes et je reste à ma place, sans jamais dépasser. Ne pas dépasser la ligne, juste protéger mon meilleur ami chéri.

Enfin, ça ne me gêne pas vraiment, quelque chose comme ça.

Et de tout côté, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que j'explose un jour.

Tirez encore, tirez sur le fil, jusqu'à je me sois dévidé, et que je ne sois plus rien qu'un nœud inextricable et inintéressant. Et coupez en le fil qui vous retient au nœud. Par pitié, ne me ramassez pas. On ne ramasse pas un cadavre, voyons.

Parfois, j'ai vraiment juste envie de crever.

Parce que ya rien à en attendre, que c'est la vie, que merde, c'est comme ça, que je suis complètement paumé.

La musique s'est arrêtée.

Je partirais un jour.

Aujourd'hui ?

Je me demande combien les veines sont profondes. Et pourquoi pas ?

Sans silence, sans musique, sans place, et sans pouvoir me désister.

Je ne bois pas.

Pas le temps.

Je ne me drogue pas.

Pas le fric.

Ni le désespoir.

Prêtez-moi une corde, ça vous portera bonheur.

Si je crève.

Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de songer que Bad Luck a besoin de moi pour bien fonctionner. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

De rien.

Quelle importance, d'avancer ?

Après tout, je n'ai besoin de strictement rien, et personne. Je n'ai pas besoin de vivre. Je manque de sentiment. Ça ferait bien, avec mister guindé, monsieur j-aime-mon-beau-frère, et monseigneur de l'harlequin, on pourra fonder un club, et coécrire un livre. Comment devenir un iceberg plus indestructible que la banquise en dix leçons pour les nuls. Alors, monsieur Seguchi ? Ça ferait bien dans mon CV ? Dîtes-moi ? Comment ça, non ? Vraiment ?

Enfin, arrêtons de parler seul. Ou on va encore prétendre que j'ai bu. Ou fumé. Ou que je me suis piqué. Franchement. J'ai juste failli faire médecine, no problem. Failli, oui, car j'ai coupé le fil de réclamations de mes parents. Car je ne peux être écartelé ad vitam aeternam. Et cette lueur, dans les yeux de Shuishi, qui transparait maintenant chez Fujisaki, chez Sakuma, chez les autres ...

Je déteste cette lueur de trahison, dans leurs yeux.

Que j'en crève, que j'y reste, à jamais.

Pour toujours, sans bruit, la musique, je ne l'entends plus.

Je rêve parfois la nuit, de néant, et ça me va.

Plus de disputes, plus de concessions, plus rien, rien que le noir, le silence, l'oubli.

Tout oublier.

Amer comme si je n'avais jamais aimé.

L'envie latente de me planter, à chaque trajet en moto.

Ce truc au fond de moi qui gueule que ça ne peut plus continuer, qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Je suis complètement malade.

Sans avoir fumé, alors honnêtement, Fujisaki, honnêtement, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Et laissez-moi reprendre une dose de nicotine, et fumer comme si chaque clope était la dernière.

C'est ça le truc. Chaque clope est la dernière.

Alors peut-être que ce matin sera le dernier.

_A suivre._

* * *

Tyani : Bizarre, je le sens pas.

Tyni : Hem…

Tyani : Avoue, tu sais pas où tu mets les pieds …

Tyni : Plein cœur.

Tyani : On est tous mal barrés …

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	2. Croche, croche, et blanche

Disclaimer : A part la folie légèrement folle de Suguru, rien ne m'appartient. Et encore, pour le folie, jme pose des questions …

Auteure : Tynicyn, dîte Tyanilisha ici.

Couple : Bien sûr, en arrière plan, Yuki x Shuishi. Et on va aller vers un Hiroshi x Suguru. Si, on va y arriver, restons positifs.

Résumé : Après l'acidité d'Hiro, si nous allions voir la folie de Fujisaki ? Parce qu'il ne vit que par, pour, à travers la musique. A travers la mélodie. La perfection ? Il suit son chemin de sons …

Note : Oui, c'est totalement OOC. Ou presque. Mais l'air ravi qu'il arbore parfois durant les concerts m'a toujours laissée pensive. Un peu comme si derrière une façade soignée, froide et guindée, il y avait un tourbillon de légèreté et de folie. Enfin.

* * *

**Croche, croche, et blanche**

Ça commence dans le noir, à mi-mot, à mi-note.

Croche, croche, et blanche.

Légèrement inquiétant. Normal. Puis il y a le soleil.

Je me laisse sombrer.

Bienvenue dans la réalité.

Réalité, café, douche, encore café, métro, studio.

Que la journée commence.

Mais j'entends la musique, je l'entends encore et encore, et elle résonne, sous la voix de monsieur Shindo, les accords de monsieur Nakano, et mes propres accords.

Ecrivons encore un chemin.

Et tout explose encore une fois, et tout se casse. Monsieur Shindo a encore manqué une note. Grrrr. J'ai parfois envie de le descendre. K, me prêteriez vous un de vos jouets ? Si je demande poliment ? Je ne l'abîme pas promis. Je rachèterais des cartouches. Mais laissez-moi le descendre, je vous en prie. Des chanteurs, ça doit se trouver non ? Des qui écrivent leurs chansons à temps et chantent en rhytme à défaut de chanter juste ? Je sais, je sais.

Monsieur illumine la scène.

Si c'est ça, je boude.

...

Franchement ...

Encore une fois, écrivons encore le chemin.

C'est du n'importe quoi. Je n'égalerais jamais mon cousin, et nous n'irons jamais nulle part, mais il y a ce sentiment, et pour ça, finalement, j'accepte de me battre avec monsieur Shindo et de le supporter. Il faut. Pas pour mon cousin, par pour Bad Luck, juste pour les chemins que nous créons à travers la musique, et ça finit par sonner juste, pour le tourbillon de musique qui m'emporte discrètement. Et je termine ivre sans avoir rien bu, lucide, clair, et en paix, mais avec l'envie d'en reprendre encore, d'en avoir encore, de créer encore, de caresser les touches, même si je le sais. Je le sais, que tout ça ne rime à rien. Que monsieur Shindo aura la peau de mes nerfs, que je finirais par claquer la porte, qu'on me forcera à reprendre des études plus sérieuses, qu'on m'obligera à abandonner mon clavier. Que je sombrerai, à petits pas, notes après note. Mais peu importe. Il y aura la musique. La musique, et le chemin. Un reste. Je sais, que je me perdrai. Je sais, que ivre, je me mènerai à l'obscurité et le silence. Je sais qu'à rechercher la perfection, à travailler et modifier encore et encore la musique, le fond d'une chanson, le détail derrière le refrain, je me crèverai. Mais la musique est là, et je monte le son. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher. Qu'ils chantent faux. Qu'ils jouent faux. Que la musique s'élève.

Croche, croche, et blanche.

J'adore ça.

On pourrait dire que je me drogue.

Est-ce que je me drogue ? Moins que d'autres, intoxiqué à la moelle. La musique est pyrogravée en moi, et je ne saurais plus jamais rien faire d'autre. Bon à rien, non, et je travaille, comme un fou, comme s'il n'existait rien d'autre. Croyez-moi, il n'existe rien d'autre.

Et il y a le médiateur. Je me demande pourquoi il reste.

L'amitié est donc si forte ? C'est totalement ridicule. Tout le monde décidément se donne le mot pour ne pas contrarier cet abruti de chanteur. Je ne parlerais pas de mon cousin. Mieux vaut pas. Je préfère autant la naïveté mais surtout la franchise de monsieur Shindo. Sauf quand il se met à hurler 'Yukiiiiiii' si fort et si aigu que les vitres tremblent, et la mélodie est assourdie, je ne l'entends pas. Laissez-moi la mélodie, le chemin. Et je le supporte toujours. Ne rêvez pas, monsieur Shindo, je vous déteste, vous m'insupportez.

Et toi dans le fond, je te vois sourire. Toi, vous, lui. Fichu colle de groupe. Et inévitablement, vous me ramenez dans le chemin que trace Bad Luck, et je reprends mes outils. Monsieur Shindo aussi. Et à nouveau, on essaie. On joue, on fait ce truc qu'on appelle musique. Jusqu'à que c'en soit, de la musique. Mais c'est le seul lien qui me ramène encore à mon addiction, au chemin, à la musique, et je plane un peu plus. Avec ses longs cheveux et son regard décidé, il ramène chacun, jusqu'à ce que le chemin soit inscrit. Bad Luck se forme et se déforme, autour de lui. Et je suis. Parce qu'il vient chercher monsieur Shindo. Parce qu'il vient me convaincre de ravaler mes envies de meurtres Shindiennes. Et que ça en vaut la peine, qu'on va y arriver.

Quelle stupidité.

Juste par amitié, il s'accroche, et raccroche les morceaux. Jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus des morceaux, mais quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui fait de la musique.

Par amitié avec monsieur Shindo. Sans y croire, et sans être sceptique.

Non, et avec les cheveux roses de monsieur Shindo, l'acajou c'est impeccable, vraiment. Je ne parlerais pas des styles vestimentaires. Je tiens à encore pouvoir me regarder dans une glace sans mourir de honte.

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

La honte fait autant de mort que le ridicule.

Aucun.

Non, mais allez-y, je suis sûr que vous pouvez viser encore plus petit le short, monsieur Shindo. Et vous monsieur Nakano, le pantalon, prenez-le encore la taille en dessous, il est pas assez moulant. J'espère que vous vous ruinez en démêlant pour remuez comme un malade sur scène. Honnêtement. M'fatigue, tout ça. Rejouons encore ce dernier morceau. Je crois que je touche le juste arrangement. Encore une fois. Pour le chemin.

Non, je ne suis pas un bourreau de travail.

Mais moi, au moins, j'avance.

Droite, gauche. Comme un petit soldat.

Croche, croche, et blanche.

Jusqu'à en avoir mal aux poignets, les doigts à vifs.

Je ferme les yeux, j'attends d'être à mon arrêt de bus.

Et je ne pense qu'à ça.

Encore une fois...

Effleurer les touches, survoler le clavier, annoter les partitions, mettre les écouteurs sur le synthétiseur, jouer, et monter le son. Encore. Encore. Encore.

Encore !

Accord après accord, note après note, son après son, tout enchaîner, jusqu'à s'écrouler.

Jusqu'à ne plus penser.

Comme sur scène, quand les applaudissements deviennent lointains, que le regard de monsieur Shindo se fait presque sauvage, et que monsieur Nakano arrête de sourire, l'espace d'un instant. Et c'est un secret. Mais à ce moment-là, les mensonges n'existent plus, et le chemin est tracé, croche, croche, blanche. Les mensonges n'existent plus, nous non plus, plus rien, rien qu'une chanson.

Parfois, me demande ce qu'ils ressentent. Monsieur Shindo, et monsieur Nakano.

Shuishi.

Hiroshi.

Non, vraiment, je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à les appeler par leurs prénoms. Fierté, je suppose. On ne meurt pas de honte. Je me demande si on peut mourir de fierté. Je me demande si je serais mort, si je n'avais pas trouvé la mélodie. Si je n'avais pas vu devant moi se tracer le sentier des chansons de Bad Luck. Je jouerais toujours du piano, et rien que du piano. Peut-être un peu de violon. J'aurais moins d'envies de meurtre. Certainement. Et moins d'envies de sourire. Chut, c'est secret.

Chut, ne leur dîtes pas.

Chut, laissez se dérouler la chanson, de bout en bout.

Chut, écoutez...

Croche, croche, et blanche.

Si j'écoute, et que monsieur Shindo brille, que faîtes-vous, monsieur Nakano ? Pourquoi revenez-vous toujours recoller les morceaux ?

Je ne vous entends plus.

J'entends la voix, j'entends le fond.

Mais vous, vous n'apparaissez plus.

Croche, croche, et blanche.

La noire s'est perdue.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani : Tu t'améliores pas.

Tyni : Si tu veux que je te laisse faire mumuse avec Hiro, tais-toi.

Tyani : Jdis ça, jdis rien.

Tyni : …

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	3. Aujourd'hui, cuite

Disclaimer : Rien de rien n'est à moi. Même pas l'alcool.

Auteure : Toujours la même, Tynicyn, mais ici c'est Tyanilisha.

Couple : On continue avec les mêmes.

Résumé : Hiro est plus amer qu'un café noir, et Suguru légèrement décalé, drogué à la musique. Et aujourd'hui, le café noir a pris une grande décision. Ce soir, il prend quelques degrés d'alcoolémie.

**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, cuite**

Aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, je vais prendre une cuite.

Cool, non ?

Comme ça, aujourd'hui, ils pourront tous parler de ce dépravé de guitariste alcolo, celui de Bad Luck.

Yep, parfaitement.

Ce sera parfait.

Ils pourront parler en toute honnêteté. Certes, je n'irai pas fumer un joint, désespéré mais pas stupide, s'il vous plaît.

Et non, je ne me taperais pas une blonde siliconée.

Oui, une brune non plus.

Juste une cuite. Histoire d'avoir mal au crâne à ne plus penser, et de vomir durant des heures. C'est tellement fun. Non, vraiment, tellement plus fun que de supporter les disputes incessantes dans un studio d'enregistrement huit fois trop petit. Et c'est une excellente excuse pour fuir ledit studio. Et faire semblant de ne pas voir la mitrailleuse de barbie. Oups. Va falloir faire attention. Pas envie de mourir jeune, et qui sait les conneries que je raconte quand je suis raide.

Non, la bonne question c'est à quoi. Parce que se prendre une cuite, c'est définitivement cool et fun, à priori, mais encore faut-il savoir à quoi la prendre cette merveilleuse cuite. Tequila, bourbon, rhum, vodka, whisky, gin, jet21, manzana, cognac, armagnac, bière, chartreuse, pastis, liqueurs de fruits, pêche, fraise, cassis, framboise, abricot, noix, menthe, que sais-je ... Il faut juste que je pense à planquer les clés de ma moto. Oui, non, je ne l'ai pas baptisée. Futur alcolo, drogué, mais pas fou amoureux d'une bécane. Quoique ...

Parfois, jme dis qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui me comprend.

Comment Shuishi ?

Ah, tu ne parles pas de Yuki ?

Vous partez aux sources chaudes ce week-end ? Mais tu m'en vois ravi.

Donc tu disais ... ?

L'air triste ? Moi ?

Mais non voyons, j'ai tellement hâte d'aller prendre ma cuite, ça me fait tellement plaisir.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne relève pas. L'amour rend aveugle, mais grande nouvelle, big news comme dirait l'autre, l'amitié aussi !

Menteur.

Sans mentir, je cache, et après je peux toujours être aussi ironique que je le souhaite. Shuishi a un nombre de problèmes toujours exponentiel. Et Fujisaki ... a une froideur exponentielle. Chacun son truc, je sais. Et les trois quarts des problèmes s'entremêlent, histoire qu'on ne s'emmerde pas. Que je ne m'emmerde pas. Les miens ? J'ai des problèmes moi ? C'en serait drôle. Sérieusement. A hurler de rire. Mais non voyons, le diplomate n'a pas de problème, c'est connu. Non, je ne tuerais pas le premier qui me parle d'Ayaka. Je le démembrerais avant. Ou pire, je l'obligerais à supporter les deux olibrius qui, ouiiiii, vous avez deviné, sont en train de s'étriper à coups de mimiques dédaigneuses et de phrases blessantes. Quoique, j'ai un doute. "Vilain méchant, jte déteste !" peut-il être blessant ? Vu l'air satisfait de notre très cher claviériste, non. Voilà. J'ai réfléchi peut-être deux minutes, top chrono.

Je ferme les yeux.

Marre.

Je ferme les yeux.

Les cordes de ma guitare vibrent sous mes doigts, mais je ne les entends pas.

Je ferme les yeux.

Laissez-moi m'entendre.

Je ferme les yeux.

Pour rien. Les cris continuent, et je n'entends pas ce que je fais. Putain de dispute.

Shuishi chiale de rage.

Bouge-toi Hiro, K et monsieur Sakano te regardent, ils attendent que tu réagisses. Shuishi est ton meilleur ami, tu te rappelles, celui dont tu as été plus ou moins amoureux.

Me rappelle pas ce que c'est, aimer.

Ça ne doit pas être un bon souvenir.

Allons-y. Viens Shuishi, je ferais comme si j'avais été très attentif et très déçu par votre énième engueulade. Je te dirais que Fujisaki n'a pas tout à fait tort, mais que tu as raison aussi.

Veux ma cuite.

Sérieux.

Ce qui ne résout pas à quoi la faire. La cuite. Mais d'abord Shuishi.

En revenant, j'entends Fujisaki. Il joue, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés. Le même thème revient sans arrêt, sa musique est presque violente. Même Shuishi se tait. K a disparu quelque part, et il n'y a que nous pour écouter cette mélodie. C'est sombre. Ça se répète sans se répéter.

Il revient de plus en plus vite.

Le refrain.

Et Fujisaki ne joue plus que lui. Le refrain.

La sueur dégouline de son visage. Pourtant, il ne s'arrête pas. Il a toujours sa veste noire fermée jusqu'au cou. Rabat-joie. Rabat-joie qui continue, comme pour chercher quelque chose dans la musique. Il ouvre les yeux, et pour une fois, on y voit presque des émotions. Donc il a des émotions. Autre que l'agacement et le perfectionnisme. Cool, content de le savoir, mais là, rien à cirer. J'attends juste que cette fichue journée se termine.

Et encore une fois.

Et il lève ses mains comme si elles brulaient.

Et Shuishi de bondir et de lui sauter dessus, avec mille questions.

A nouveau, le bruit.

Pas de silence, pas d'harmonie, quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que je fous ici ? Je n'entends plus ma guitare.

Pourquoi je m'entête ?

Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je me suis perdu. Faut croire.

On arrive à un résultat potable en cette fin d'après midi, et K nous lâche.

Je reste admiratif des capacités de Shuishi à bondir dans tous les sens. Il a vraiment des mollets en acier. Ou à sa naissance on lui a greffé des ressorts. Stupidité du soir bonsoir.

Le silence, alors qu'il vient de partir.

Le silence.

Comme si je n'existais pas. Le silence. J'en crèverai, du silence. Mais moins que Shuishi. Le silence m'explose les tympans, et me renvoie ce que je sais déjà. On a besoin de toi, mais pas de ton bonheur. C'est quoi le bonheur ? Sur scène, c'est Shuishi qui chante et Fujisaki qui joue. Mais je ne m'entends plus. A force de me fondre dans le fond, de me fondre entre les deux fortes têtes, de m'adapter, et les concilier, j'ai disparu. Mon silence, leur vacarme, et bon Dieu que c'est insupportable. Cette impression de n'être qu'un rôle. Comme tout le monde. Je suppose. Je dois supposer, si je ne veux pas devenir dingue.

J'ai vraiment besoin d'une cuite.

Histoire de ne plus pouvoir penser.

Juste penser à laisser les clés de ma moto hors de ma portée. Et ne pas aller trop loin de chez moi.

Le premier bar sera le bon.

Tant que le barman ne connaît pas Bad Luck.

Le premier alcool sera le bon.

Tant qu'il me bourre la gueule.

Pour une fois, je rejoins votre vision, K, Sakano, Fujisaki, Seguchi.

Jusqu'au dernier verre.

Jusqu'à avoir l'impression de crever. Sans crever, sinon d'alcoolémie. Mais pas trop. Rester opérationnel.

Plus ou moins.

Premier verre.

Premier cocktail.

A vos santés.

A ma mort.

Que j'en crève.

Pas besoin de vous ...

Besoin de respirer.

A la santé de ma première cuite depuis deux ans.

-"Monsieur Nakano ?"

Tant que j'ai encore les idées claires, la mélodie me revient. Et le refrain. Le refrain qu'il jouait.

-"Monsieur Nakano ?"

A la mort prématurée de ma cuite.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani : Je vais arriver à la suicider.

Tyni : Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau.

Tyani : Poison, accident, falaise, couteau … Oui ? Tu m'as parlée ?

Tyni : Rien …

Tyani : … Et bien sûr, le gaz.

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


	4. Il pleut Etrange

Disclaimer : Même constat. Rien ne m'appartient. Quand à la fameuse mélodie … Je ne sais même pas exactement de quoi je parle ^^0

Auteure : Moi-même. Enchantée.

Couple : En fond toujours le même, et sinon Hiro x Suguru. Mais si, je vais y arriver. Courage. Et un shouïa de patience aussi …

Résumé : Bon, les clés de la moto sont planquées, Hiro est au bar, il va enfin accéder à son plus cher désir … Et Fujisaki ? Que fait-il ? Que veut-il ?

**

* * *

Il pleut. Etrange.**

La musique s'arrête.

Stupide mp3.

Je redescends, la mélodie latente s'endort. Un peu.

Et je le vois, assis dans ce bar.

Le médiateur. Celui qui n'a pas de raison.

La noire que la mélodie a perdue.

Croche, croche, et blanche, la noire perdue, elle est là. Prête à se noyer. L'alcool tue la musique. Je crois.

Il pleut.

Donc j'entre.

Et je vais le voir directement.

Parce que désormais, si le chemin se brouille, c'est parce qu'il n'est plus là. Il n'y a plus de monsieur Nakano. Rien qu'un médiateur. Comme un androïde. Il n'existe plus de lui même. Rien qu'à travers des engueulades. Peu importe. Mais le chemin de Bad Luck s'écrit à trois. En équilibre. Avec des croches, des blanches, et des noires. La jeune femme lui tend son verre. N'y touchez pas, monsieur Nakano. Peu importe ce que vous voulez oublier, la musique est quelque chose d'obsédant. Et la mélodie ne s'oublie pas. Fumez, buvez, dormez, couchez. La musique ne s'oublie pas.

Le médiateur est un robot.

Les androïdes ne couchent pas, ne boivent pas.

Lui, il fume.

-"Monsieur Nakano."

Oui, vous avez pris le verre.

Tu as pris le verre médiateur. Dans le rêve que le médiateur laisse place à Nakano. Tu ne le boiras pas. Aide-moi à reconstruire un semblant de sentier.

-"Monsieur Nakano."

Vous levez le verre.

Pauvre abruti.

-"A ma pauvre cuite qui ne restera qu'une illusion."

...

-"Et bien ? Pas de 'pour une fois' ? Je suis déçu. Je bosse dur pour faire le bourré tous les soirs, Fujisaki.

- Ivre de quoi ? C'est indécent et stupide.

- Ah, mais je suis très stupide, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Que veux-tu ?"

Excellente question.

Ce que je veux ? ...

Croche, croche, et blanche.

Retrouver la noire. Me mettre à l'abri de la pluie. Vous empêcher de boire. Suivre la mélodie. Rentrer chez moi. Jouer, encore. Être ivre de musique. Dormir un peu plus. Que quelque chose change. Parce que sans trop savoir pourquoi, je ne supporte plus cette situation.

La réalité m'exaspère.

Je ne l'intuitionne pas.

-"Que nous sortions d'ici.

- Il pleut.

- C'est de l'eau. On ne s'enivre pas d'eau."

Il rejette ses cheveux d'un geste sec.

Ses épaules courbées racontent sa joie. Mais il se lève. Petit médiateur, si je suis un soldat, je ne suis pas le seul. Et encore une fois, tu satisfais un caprice. Pas pour avoir la paix. Tu ne me le feras pas croire. On n'aide pas pour avoir la paix. Médiateur, tu mens. A nouveau fais-moi entendre des accords. Un médiateur ne fait pas de musique.

Monsieur Nakano, je veux croire que le fond n'est pas si profond.

Noire, noire, blanche et croche.

Le froissement du tissu est un semblant de mélodie, et la porte qui carillonne quand on sort.

C'est vrai qu'il pleut.

Il faut avancer, pourtant.

-"Faire le bourré ?"

L'amertume est noyée sous l'eau. Son amertume.

L'amertume de sa réponse.

-"Que crois-tu ?"

Et je ne crois rien, sinon qu'il faut rentrer maintenant. La mélodie appelle, la musique aussi. Mon mp3 est à plat. Rentrons écouter de la musique, et créer un chemin de notes, un chemin de noire de blanche de croches, de rondes, d'octave et de tout le reste. J'ai envie de jouer. Pas lui ? Jouer une jolie partition. Il y en a. Il doit en connaître, non ?

-"Vous venez, monsieur Nakano ? Je crois que vous avez besoin d'oublier."

Oublier que vous êtes au milieu de monsieur Shindo et moi.

Oublier qu'à priori, il n'y a pas de raison qui vous pousse à être là où vous êtes, et aucune raison qui ne veulent vous faire avancer tout ça. Le chemin, la mélodie, Bad Luck, monsieur Shuishi, moi ...

-"Touché-coulé, Fujisaki."

Sa manche de manteau est trempée. Et je ne la lâcherais pas.

Les rues sont désertes.

Chaque goutte d'eau tombe, et avec, un son, et à nouveau la mélodie. Il faut avancer. Vite.

Vous voulez oublier, vous avez oublié, mais la musique ne s'oublie pas.

Il y a un monde qui n'est pas fait de discussions.

Je te montre médiateur.

Viens.

Ses cheveux approchent le noir.

Il ruisselle d'eau. Moi aussi, je suppose. Pourquoi je marche en le tirant ? Mon mp3 à plat ? J'ai oublié. L'ascenseur est lent. Lent, lent, lent.

Croche, croche, et blanche.

Je parle, et je m'en fous.

Je mens.

Je lui mens, pour qu'il me suive. Ses cheveux trempés claquent quand il les renvoie dans son dos encore une fois. Il est plus grand que moi.

Petit médiateur.

La porte s'ouvre sans bruit. Pour une fois. La mélodie s'assourdit... Je bascule à l'horizontale. Je n'ai pas lâché sa manche, et il refuse de rentrer. Mais rentre, petit médiateur, rentre et trempe tout. L'eau ça se ramasse. La musique, ça ne se rattrape pas. Contrairement à moi. Il a les mains froides. Et, inutile de le préciser, très humides. Pourtant, elles réchauffent. C'est étrange.

C'est mieux que de tomber sur le sol.

Petit médiateur, abandonne.

Monsieur Nakano, entrez. Venez près du synthé. S'il vous plaît.

Je farfouille les boîtes, et je trouve mon deuxième casque. Branché, mis dans ses mains, et je commence à jouer, réchauffant mes doigts.

Il n'a aucune expression.

Les accords de la mélodie me hantent, comme tout à l'heure, au studio, et je commence à glisser sur le thème, en douceur. Il retire le casque. Malgré ses traits tirés de fatigue, malgré ses yeux éteints, il arrive à être furieux. Presqu'impressionnant. Moins que mon cousin.

Oui, c'est la musique de cet après midi. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la mélodie. Oui, non, je ne l'ai pas traîné ici pour ça. Il pleut. Je lui propose une serviette en éponge, pour ses cheveux. Et je repars farfouiller, dans ma chambre. Je sais que je l'ai mise quelque part.

Quelle importance, d'être ici plutôt que dans un bar à se bourrer la gueule ?

Trouvée.

-"C'est une guitare ...

- Maintenant, vous pouvez jouer. J'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez. J'ai du thé, ou du café, si vous voulez."

Il secoue la tête, et quelques mèches un peu moins lourdes d'eau suivent paresseusement le mouvement, caressant le tissu éponge blanc.

C'est ça, acceptez. S'il vous plaît.

T'es perdu, hein ?

Ça doit être étrange de retrouver la musique, quand on l'a perdue. La vrai musique, la mélodie, celle qui rend ivre et trace un chemin.

Les cordes vibrent doucement.

C'est vrai, cette guitare est vieille. Mon père en jouait, il y a des années. Il faisait des mélodies.

Puis les notes s'envolent, encore, encore et encore.

Croche, croche, blanche et noire.

Jusqu'à en oublier de respirer, monsieur Nakano, jouons encore.

Il accélère le rythme, et je suis.

Croche, croche, blanche, et noire.

Médiateur, tu es hors service, j'ai du débranché les casques. Il a les yeux fermés, et je sais qu'il s'entend. Parce qu'il sourit. C'est vraiment étrange.

Mais j'ai envie qu'il sourit encore.

Souriez encore, monsieur Nakano.

C'est beau.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyni : On progresse.

Tyani : Où çaaaa ?

Tyni : Okayyyy niveau démontage d'Hiro, c'est pas ça, mais avoue que niveau histoire et niveau romance, ça avance.

Tyani : Comment dire …

Tyni : Méchante.

Tyani : Réaliste.

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	5. Jeu de sons et lumières

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Même pas la comptine.

Auteure : Je ne vais pas faire un dessin, si ?

Couple : Encore une fois toujours les mêmes. Et ça avance sérieusement … dans le chapitre prochain …

Résumé : Donc Hiro est beau. D'après Fujisaki, ce qui est positif. Et Fujisaki d'après Hiro ? Et faire de la musique c'est marvelous, sauf qu'à minuit dans un immeuble, bizarrement, ça rend pas tout le monde heureux. Non sérieux, ils comprennent pas là. Minuit, c'est pas tard, si ?

Note : J'ai dit que ça allait empirer, hein ? Ça s'empire un demi-shouïa dans ce chapitre. A peine. J'en ai marre de mon imagination à l'esprit de contradiction.

**

* * *

**

**Jeu de sons et lumières**

Parfois, c'est amusant de se souvenir.

Parfois, c'est amusant de vivre.

La guitare n'est pas la mienne, au toucher je ne la reconnais pas, pourtant, je l'entends, quand je joue.

C'est ce que disait Fujisaki ; les notes s'enchaînent, fluides, et c'est un vrai bonheur de s'entendre jouer. Son arrangement est parfait. C'est impeccable. Presque mieux que ma cuite morte prématurée. La pauvre.

Il éclate de rire, et c'est étrange, car je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire.

Il éclate de rire, et ça se perd entre deux accords.

Ça me fait frissonner. Et alors que les dernières notes s'éteignent, il se contient difficilement.

C'est si comique de m'entendre jouer ?

Allons, voyons Hiro, tu es un vrai bout en train ... Après tout, tu sais remonter le moral de Shuishi. Presque. Tu sais aussi menacer son mec.

Et les coups retentissent.

Venant du plafond.

Il est minuit.

A chaque coup, mister guindé repart de plus belle dans son fou rire.

Il a un joli rire.

Voyons.

Je suis le guitariste hippie donc drogué-alcolo-et-j'en-passe d'un groupe très côté. Comment suis-je censé réagir ?

D'après le voisin du dessus, pas en jouant le premier morceau un peu rock qui me vienne en tête. Dommage, j'aime bien le rock. Et l'autre se marre comme une baleine. Finalement, les coups finissent par être en rythme avec la mélodie. J'explose de rire aussi, et petit à petit, la cacophonie devient le destin de mon morceau entamé. Puis le silence, et on rit, on rit.

A en chialer.

La vie est belle.

Si, à minuit passé, sous le reproche bruyant d'un voisin d'étage, dans l'appartement d'un type tout ce qu'il y a de plus froid, la vie est belle. Et sans shit. Merveilleux, non ? Finalement, il a raison. On s'enivre aussi de musique. C'est pas dans les bouquins de science. Tu es fort, Fujisaki.

Parfois, c'est amusant de rire.

Il a raison, une cuite ne vaut pas ça. A la vodka ou au scotch, une cuite ne vaut définitivement pas ça. Il se calme et me fait signe d'approcher.

Il est mignon, avec ses joues rouges de rire, et son air qui devient plus sérieux.

Pourquoi être sérieux ?

C'est étrange comme tout semble irréel. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rêvé.

Il tapote le clavier de son synthé, et tend un casque audio. Visiblement, on a oublié de lui préciser que je ne joue que de la guitare. Et encore, ces derniers temps, on ne peut pas dire que c'était brillant.

Oui, oui, j'arrive.

-"Vous avez déjà joué sur un clavier, monsieur Nakano ?"

Froid et clair. Tu ne changes jamais Fujisaki.

Je suis stupide de penser que tu riais tout à l'heure. Stupide de penser que tu as peut-être vu autre chose que le hippie de musicien qu'est Hiro.

J'ai tellement envie que quelqu'un voie au dessus. Et tellement besoin que personne ne le fasse. C'est joli l'ironie, mais j'aimerais que quelqu'un d'autre la comprenne et la partage avec moi. J'ai envie de croire que quelqu'un voie autre chose que le meilleur ami de Shuishi. Autre chose que des rumeurs. Autre chose qu'un sourire relax, et une attitude détendue et souriante. Besoin que quelqu'un se rappelle que j'ai du me battre contre mes parents, me battre contre les sautes d'humeur de Shuishi, me battre contre celles de son amant, me battre pour que tout se concilie. Que quelqu'un se souvienne que j'ai été amoureux de Shuishi, et que ça a fait mal, et que ça fait toujours mal. Parce que quand il est parti, je n'ai pas eu d'épaule où pleurer, alors je ne l'ai pas fait. Pleurer, c'est stupide et féminin, non ?

Et personne ne peut se souvenir de quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit. C'est stupide tout cela.

Un jeu de lumières.

Alors que Fujisaki joue de la musique.

C'est reposant.

Il joue très lentement, note après note, pour que j'enregistre la position de ses doigts. A mon tour ?

Mon tour de faire quoi ?

Je veux encore m'entendre.

Encore une fois.

Je veux.

Ecoute-toi, Hiro, petit gamin gâté.

Tu as pourtant déçu tes parents.

Horrible sale gosse pourri gâté.

Et je tape sur les touches noires et blanches.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Entre ce que je veux, ce que j'aimerais.

Au milieu de tout ça, quand est-ce que tenir Bad Luck entier et debout ne m'a t'il plus suffi ? Quand est-ce que calmer Shuishi et rassurer monsieur Sakano est-il devenu insuffisant à m'auto-satisfaire ?

Je crois que j'ai foiré l'équation, mais je ne sais pas où.

Vous voulez que je vous dise ?

Parfois je vois une paire de ciseaux, un couteau, et je me sens capable de l'attraper.

Et de m'en servir.

Juste pour voir.

Je ne me drogue pas, je ne bois pas, je ne baise pas.

Et si je me faisais saigner ?

Mais c'est malsain. Et Shuishi finirait par repérer les marques. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais je ne le ferais pas. Je ne suis pas si stupide. Non. Et ça ne rentre pas dans le jeu de lumières. Celui qui montre aux autres ce qu'ils doivent voir. Je me demande ce que Fujisaki voit.

Ma main tremble sur le clavier. Ah, je t'avais prévenu Fujisaki, je ne sais pas jouer du synthé.

Je ne sais pas jouer tout court. Mais je sais faire de la guitare. Et foirer des examens volontairement. Ce dernier talent est d'une utilité inconcevable. Je t'assure. Ça sert tous les jours, ou presque. C'est tellement pratique. Ai-je parlé de mon incroyable don pour écouter les disputes et ramasser les morceaux pour mieux les recoller ? Le plus dur, c'est de convaincre le morceau d'aller se recoller. Ce qui est dommage c'est que les assiettes refusent toujours de coopérer. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Ma main tremble ?

Mais non, ça n'est qu'un jeu de lumières.

Pourquoi tremblerait-elle ? Pourquoi je suis différent de mon rôle ?

Ma main tremble encore.

Ou elle ne tremble pas, et c'est pour ça qu'une autre main, plus petite, se pose dessus pour la calmer. C'est parce qu'elle ne tremble pas. Là.

Ça va Fujisaki, ma main ne tremble pas.

Il prend mon index, et tape les touches une à une. C'est une comptine pour enfant. Le genre de mélodie qu'on ne peut pas chanter sans l'avoir en tête durant des heures.

Les notes résonnent dans les oreillettes avec fluidité.

Quasiment épaule contre épaule, Fujisaki ne lâche pas mes doigts avant d'avoir fini de me faire jouer la musique qu'il m'a montré.

-"C'est ça."

Ses mains sont froides, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner. Il sourit, concentré sur les touches.

-"Vers où voulez-vous aller ?"

Ne me pose pas de questions à minuit passé. Parce que désolé, mais même quelqu'un capable de planter un examen consciencieusement comme moi a du mal à réfléchir au milieu de la nuit.

Je me demande si mes parents me pardonneront ça, un jour.

A nouveau de la musique se glisse dans mes oreilles, et je regarde les mains si fines que j'en voie les veines bleuâtres, qui s'agite et caresse les touches, glissant au dessus du clavier, l'une d'elles monte activer le mode piano, et un morceau de musique s'annonce calmement.

Les mains pianotent, et jouent de la musique.

C'est agréable.

Tu joues bien, Fujisaki.

_A suivre._

* * *

Tyni : Hiro tu ne suicideras pas. Avec Fujisaki, tu le caseras.

Tyani : Et parler comme un schnocdu vert, tu ne feras pas.

Tyni : Pas juste !

Tyani : Et te remettre à la suite, tu vas faire, maintenant !

Tyni : Tyran !

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


	6. Ça ne va pas

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Auteure : Si, c'est toujours moi. Tout le monde est sur le cul, n'est-ce pas ?

Couple : Yuki x Shuishi en arrière plan, et Hiroshi x Suguru en approche. Presque.

Résumé : Fujisaki, ou l'empêcheur de se cuiter en rond. Et finalement, ce n'est pas si méchant que cela. Alors Hiro observe, passe d'une humeur à l'autre, et apprend qu'on peut tirer, ô miracle, des jolis sons d'un clavier. Décidément, Fujisaki est doué.

Note : Je suis en retard. Pardon. J'étais malade. Allez écrire un truc lisible et cohérent quand vous passez votre temps à tousser, à essayer de dormir parce que cela fait trois nuits que pas moyen de dormir à cause de ladite toux, rajouter un peu de fièvre … Désolée… Mais je préfère écrire quelque chose de correct.

**

* * *

Ça ne va pas…**

Vous écoutez.

Noire, noire, croche, blanche, noire.

Vous écoutez.

Je sais que ça ne va pas.

Vous avez blêmi.

Tout à l'heure, il y a quelques secondes, vous avez blêmi. Pas longtemps, mais vous avez blêmi. Je l'ai vu. Ça ne va pas.

Vous tremblez, monsieur Nakano. Et la musique ne s'arrête pas. Je ne m'arrête pas de jouer. je ne le ferais pas. Votre regard reste baissé, sur mes mains. Pas sur les vôtres. Les vôtres tremblent. Pourtant, ça allait, pourtant, sur la mélodie, vous êtes réapparu, vous étiez vraiment là, et nous avons ri.

Croche, croche et blanche.

Pourquoi ?

La noire est encore partie.

Ça sonne faux.

J'ai beau taper plus, plus vite, plus fort, plus rapidement, les notes s'emmêlent, et ça sonne toujours faux. Ça sonne faux. La mélodie ne retentit plus vraiment, brouillée, disharmonieuse. Odieux médiateur. Comme je te hais.

La mélodie, je l'entends. Tout le temps. Et elle se brouille et s'éloigne, alors qu'elle était juste à côté.

Vous pourriez jouer bien, monsieur Nakano, mais vous ne voulez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne sortez jamais de votre rôle. C'est n'importe quoi. Il faut juste écouter, et jouer à son tour. Il n'y a pas de rôle pour créer. Ce serait stupide. C'est n'importe quoi. Je n'aurais peut-être dû ne pas aller vous arracher à ce bar. Peut-être que c'est une habitude, une habitude pour vous de vous asseoir là-bas, de commander un cocktail, et de ne rentrer chez vous avant d'être dans un état pitoyable. Comme une loque. Mais ...

Croche, croche, blanche, noire.

Noire, noire, noire.

Blanche.

Vous n'êtes pas une loque, monsieur Nakano. Monsieur Shuishi y ressemble quand monsieur Eiri son amant le repousse, mais pas vous. Et quand mademoiselle Ayaka vous a repoussé, il y a quelques semaines, vous avez souri. Un peu. Vous avez raccroché votre téléphone. Et vous vous êtes interposés entre Shuishi et K qui se fusillaient du regard. Gentil médiateur. Et moi, au milieu de toute cette musique, je l'ai entendu. Votre conversation téléphonique. Ça ne va pas.

Alors ne posez pas vos mains sur les miennes comme ça. En souriant, pour encore me dire de ne pas m'énerver. Je ne suis pas énervé. La mélodie s'est sauvée, encore une fois. Voilà tout.

Je ne sais pas.

J'aurais sans doute dû ne pas intervenir.

Mais il y a parfois d'autres solutions.

D'autres ivresses.

Jouons encore.

-"Vous voulez réessayer, monsieur Nakano ?

- Je crois que je ne suis vraiment pas doué, Fujisaki.

- Réessayez. Je vous guiderais."

J'égrène les notes lentement, encore une fois, la même ritournelle.

-"Je sais que vous pouvez le jouer."

Parce que vous êtes Hiroshi Nakano, guitariste de Bad Luck, meilleur ami de monsieur Shindo, celui qui sera toujours là pour recoller les morceaux. Le médiateur grâce à qui Bad Luck vit, celui qui fonde le chemin que crée la musique.

Alors merde. Jouez.

Un clavier ne mord pas, vous savez. Allez-y.

Note après note, c'est haché, c'est lent et maladroit, mais je retrouve la noire. La mélodie reprend.

Vous recommencez. C'est bien, ça va venir. Et le clavier que vous ne quittez pas des yeux. Tout va bien. Continuez, il ne faut pas s'arrêter.

Et quand le silence règne, je suis perdu.

Perdu, sans mélodie.

Perdu dans vos yeux grands ouverts, cernés et brillants d'épuisement. Stupidement perdu. La mélodie s'est posée. Le silence en est insupportable, ne me regardez pas. Ne me regardez pas. Pourquoi vous-êtes vous arrêté de jouer ? Est-ce si compliqué de ne plus être médiateur ? C'est si difficile d'être vous sans jeu de rôle ? Sans scènes prédéfinies ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Votre visage déborde de lassitude. Las d'être médiateur, ou las d'être vous ? Vous ne souriez plus. C'est étrange. Comme si vous souriiez toujours avant, au studio. Ne me regardez pas. Ne me regardez pas quand je vous dévisage, et que vous ne jouez plus, que la mélodie attend de reprendre. Ne me regardez pas, c'est insupportable.

Et ce n'est pas moi qui vous embrasse, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas moi qui sens le goût de la nicotine, et une saveur indéfinissable, salé, sucré, définitivement juste indéfinissable.

Votre souffle me brûle les lèvres.

Ne me regardez pas.

A nouveau le clavier m'appelle, me sauve. La mélodie.

Reprendre la mélodie, jouer encore à en avoir les doigts à vif, à ne pas dormir, à ne pas vivre, à rêver éveillé, à oublier. Jouer à en être ivre, encore une fois.

Ne me regardez pas.

Vous fermez les yeux, et je regarde, du coin de l'œil. Pas besoin de partition.

Vos lèvres tremblent. Vos lèvres parfum nicotine et autre chose.

Croche, croche, blanche, et noire, noire.

Votre bras est brûlant contre ma taille.

J'aimerais savoir si vous l'auriez bu, ce verre de cocktail. Si vous connaissiez l'alcool de ce bar, si vous avez l'habitude. Si c'est juste un mensonge de plus, un joli rôle bien entretenu.

Mais dans le fond, je ne crois pas.

Juste au cas où monsieur Shindo aurait eu besoin de vous. Juste au cas où K vous aurait réquisitionné pour reprendre la maquette du prochain album. Juste au cas où monsieur Eiri aurait encore fait des siennes. Juste au cas où, je ne crois pas que vous buviez à en être raide, à être imbibé suffisamment pour ne plus savoir faire de la guitare.

Et si vous buvez, alors c'est que la mélodie n'est qu'un mensonge. Quelque part.

J'aurais pu être un pianiste de concert, ou un pianiste de salle, un bon pianiste. Ou même un violoniste. Pourtant j'ai passé des nuits à pouvoir manier un synthétiseur dernière génération, et à essayer encore et encore d'accorder les notes. Peut-être que ça ne valait pas le coup que pour la mélodie.

Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être vivant.

Mes mains lâchent le clavier.

Vous écoutiez la musique, je sais.

Mais je n'ai plus envie de jouer.

La mélodie résonne bien assez. Et la nuit ne semble pas vouloir finir. Vos cheveux sont doux. Encore humides, désagréablement froids, mais doux.

Je ne sais pas où je vais.

Mais moi, au moins, je sais comment.

La mélodie.

Il faut que vous reveniez, monsieur Nakano.

Votre musique, je veux encore l'entendre.

-"Elle vous manque ?

- Qui ?"

Et votre murmure fatigué est si loin de celui plein d'entrain ou raisonnable que vous utilisez toujours.

-"Votre cuite, bien sûr.

- Je ne garde pas un suffisamment bon souvenir de celle d'il y a deux ans pour te répondre oui. Et le matin, tu n'as pas la migraine de ton ivresse musicale ?

- Possible. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas. L'arrangement musical pour la nouvelle chanson de monsieur Shindo ... ?

- Impeccable. Comme toujours quand tu t'en occupes."

Le ton est toujours aussi bas.

Monsieur Shindo a-t'il déjà entendu cette voix rauque et épuisée ? Et l'amertume, partout.

Croche, croche, blanche, noire et noire.

Même dans la mélodie.

L'amertume ...

Souriez encore, monsieur Nakano.

Vous vous endormez, la tête contre mon épaule.

Mais vous ne souriez pas.

Ça ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être vivant.

Parfois, j'ai l'impression que les autres ne le sont pas, et vous en particulier.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani : Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver !

Tyni : Et moi je vais y arriver à les caser ensemble !

Tyani : Je vais arriver à le suicider !

Tyni : Ça tourne à l'obsession. Ceci dit, ON Y EST !!!!! IL L'A EMBRASSE !

Tyani : Tous ces petits cœurs me dépriment … Tu me déprimes.

Tyni : Embrassé …

Tyani : Brise moral. Mais je l'aurais. Je l'aurais. Mwahahahaha ! Je l'aurais !

Tyni : Il l'a embrassé …

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


	7. Doutes

Disclaimer : Il n'y a toujours rien à moi. Promis.

Auteure : Tynicyn, mais ici c'est Tyanilisha.

Couple : Principalement, Fujisaki x Hiro. Ou ça s'en approche désormais. Et bien sûr, en arrière plan, Yuki x Shuishi.

Résumé : Les types hautains, antisociaux, et glacial, la plupart du temps, communément appelés glaçons, ont parfois de surprenantes capacités d'observations. Mais si. Donc, oui, ça ne va pas, comme l'a souligné Fujisaki. Hiro ne va pas bien. Mais est-ce si terrible ? Oui, non ? Les deux ?

**

* * *

Doutes**

Le doute est humain, je suppose.

Oui, je doute. Je peux ? Non ? Si. Non seulement je peux, mais je le fais. Douter. Et c'est intéressant.

Intéressant de savoir pourquoi il m'a embrassé.

Par exemple.

Plus intéressant que de pleurer encore et encore cette cuite que je ne prendrais pas avant un bout de temps. Soyons positifs, c'aurait été mauvais pour mon foie. Et oui, ça l'aurait été plus que le paquet de clopes que je m'enfile quotidiennement. D'ailleurs, il faut être clairs et garder à l'esprit que je ne finis presque jamais mes cigarettes. Là.

C'est énervant.

Depuis, je le laisse un peu plus s'entretuer avec Shuishi. Pas trop quand même. Et j'en profite pour réfléchir. Aïe, oui. Tout à fait d'accord.

Par exemple, encore une fois, je pourrais reprendre mes études de médecine. Ce serait compliqué, mais parfaitement réalisable. Mes parents seraient fous de joie. Froidement et insensiblement fous de joie, mais fous de joie quand même. Madame ma mère me prendra peut-être même dans ses bras, sous le coup de l'émotion. Shuishi n'aurait pas le cœur brisé, c'est un mensonge. Juste ses rêves, juste son âme. Quand on songe aux patients que je pourrais sauver, ce n'est pas si dramatique ? K me traquerait dans tout le pays. Sakano hériterait peut-être d'un groupe plus ... normal que le notre. J'espère pour son cœur et les fenêtres de NG. Et Fujisaki.

Fujisaki ...

J'aurais dit qu'il serait déçu.

Mais j'ai entendu l'autre soir, ça va plus loin que ça, tellement plus loin. C'est au delà.

Heureusement, je ne compte pas reprendre mes études de médecine. Chouette alors.

Pas d'âme brisée, pas de chasse à l'homme, pas de répit pour les fenêtres de NG. Chouette alors.

Pas de romance avec une belle jeune fille atteinte d'une maladie grave mais pas trop que je soignerais et qui m'aimerait. Chouette alors, parce que moi je ne l'aimerais pas.

Pas de réaction mystérieuse et inquiétante d'un claviériste mystérieux ...

J'préfère.

Et même si je ne sais pas pourquoi je vais là où je vais, je préfère autant. J'aime beaucoup Shuishi. Et une semaine sans empêcher notre très cher responsable de se faire le saut de l'ange n'est pas une vraie semaine. Sans compter que K serait vraiment capable de me descendre.

K, ou la réalité détraquée. Quand Barbie est dangereuse. Très très.

Enfin, Barbie et ses jouets sont aussi très très efficaces pour calmer les disputes. Malheureusement, ça ne résous rien. Mais c'est déjà ça.

M'occuperai de ça plus tard. Promis.

...

Soit, j'ai croisé les doigts, et alors ? Ce n'est plus le moment.

L'enregistrement reprend.

Ma guitare résonne, et ça me fait un bien fou. Comme si cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas joué. Finalement, je n'aurais jamais pu tenir en fac de médecine. Ce serait comme Fujisaki en pianiste professionnel dans le classique.

Un monde sans technicolor.

Froid, classique, attendu, agréablement fade et doucement empli de mélancolie. Il manquerait quelque chose. Quelque chose de tellement énorme qu'on ne saurait jamais. Bad Luck. Un rêve qui est une réalité. Un rêve avec ses défauts, ses mauvais côtés, mais un rêve et une réalité. Et un cauchemar. Parfois. Souvent ...

Je doute ...

Si j'avais poursuivi mes études, j'aurais peut-être pu sauver Shuishi. Ou mieux l'aider. Peut-être que j'aurais su mieux m'entendre avec Ayaka.

Elle m'a rappelé.

Déçue. Elle est déçue que j'aie abandonné. Moi aussi, ça me déçoit. Mais pourquoi devrais-je continuer ? Elle est belle. Elle est incroyablement gentille, parfois. Pourquoi ? Elle me demande de l'oublier, encore et encore, de la laisser en paix. Puis elle est déçue. Je la déçois. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. C'est un lien à sens unique. C'était. Alors qu'en fait, j'ai besoin de Bad Luck, quelque part. Pour me sentir utile. Médecine, Hiro, médecine. Se sentir utile, c'en est une vocation. Mais ça ne me suffit pas. Et je ne comprends pas ce que j'attends. M'entendre, oui. Mais ... Ça ne suffit pas. Enfin, ça ne me suffit plus.

Hiro, insatisfait. Mais de quoi ?

J'ai besoin de Bad Luck.

Pause.

Pause déjeuner même. Et clope, bien sûr. Attention, fumer donne le cancer, pourrit la voix, les dents, et donne une odeur immonde aux tissus. Et à l'haleine. Quoique, il paraît que certaines personnes aiment bien. Ayaka ne fume pas.

Elle m'a dit de la rappeler.

Et Shuishi, arrête de me demander des nouvelles d'elle. Je n'en aurais plus, tu seras déçu, toi aussi. Il ne s'est donc rien passé avec Yuki, ces derniers temps ?

Oups.

J'ai lancé la radio.

Ah, Yuki a refusé de manger MacDo. Finalement, cet écrivain n'est peut-être pas si mal. Même les yeux cocker battu made in Shuishi n'y ont rien changé. Ah, pas si bien que ça quand même. Quelqu'un de psychologiquement sain ne résiste pas au regard de chien abandonné de Shuishi. Psychologiquement sain. Voilà une expression intéressante qui ne recouvre ni barbie, ni monsieur Sakano.

Ni Fujisaki ?

...

C'est le cousin de Seguchi. Ça explique tout. Il est blindé niveau regard larmoyant.

Je suis retourné chez lui. Deux fois, en une semaine. Il ne m'a pas embrassé. Il n'en a pas parlé. Et moi je n'ai rien dit. Et ma cuite qui s'est irrémédiablement envolée. J'en pleurerais.

Revenons au sujet de la dispute de ce matin. Celle où je pensais, précisément.

Fujisaki ne veut pas qu'on utilise ce qu'il jouait l'autre jour pour la dernière chanson du prochain album. Et il ne veut pas qu'elle soit modifiée. Accessoirement, Shuishi, c'est son œuvre à lui. Mais oui, tu as tout à fait raison, son œuvre à lui correspondrait parfaitement. En parlant de lui, où est-il ? Parti revoir un truc dans le studio ?

Je ne dois pas briser les illusions de mon meilleur ami en lui expliquant que notre claviériste a sans doute prétendu ça pour avoir la paix. Et qu'en plus, ça a marché. Sans commentaires.

Le portable de la bestiole rose qui n'arrête pas de s'agiter et qui se prétend mon meilleur ami à juste titre ou presque, sonne, avec bien sûr, non pas notre dernier titre, mais celui des Nitlle Graspers. Logique. On parle de Shuishi, je sais. Mais parfois, ça en ferait presque peur. Presque.

Les couloirs sont déserts.

Le studio aussi.

Je l'ai manqué.

Fujisaki, je l'ai manqué.

Et je ne sais pas si c'est tant mieux ou dommage. Un peu des deux.

Ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré. Un truc pas très définissable et très doux.

J'en aurais bien repris.

Bizarre comme certaines choses peuvent manquer brutalement. Et faire envie.

Alors je fais comme ces nuits-là. Nuits, parce qu'à deux heures du matin, ce n'est plus tout à fait le soir, et j'ai dû arrêter ma guitare depuis un moment, à cause des voisins. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il vienne. Mon appartement est assez bien insonorisé. Même s'il y reste quelques livres pour le concours de la fac que j'ai foiré avec le plus grand soin. Mais j'ai peur qu'il refuse. J'en suis persuadé. Le doute est humain, mais parfois, il se fait la malle. En fait, ça ne sert à rien ce truc.

Je fais comme ces nuits-là, comme il me montre avec une patience infinie, en me guidant si j'hésite. J'allume le synthé, mode piano, et je joue la comptine, au rythme d'une berceuse. Plus vite mes doigts s'emmêlent.

Et quand il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer...

Mais ses doigts froids guident les miens.

_A suivre_

_

* * *

_

Tyani :Ecœurant de guimauve.

Tyni : … M'en fiche, tu prends la main à la fin du prochain chapitre.

Tyani : Encore heureux, là ça dégouline.

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


	8. Le regarder

Disclaimer : Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient. Rien du tout.

Auteure : Disons que mon côté sadique et cruel a pris le dessus vers la fin.

Couple : Aha ! Fujisaki et la musique. Et Fujisaki et Hiro, quand j'ai du temps.

Résumé : Hiro a pas trouvé Fujisaki. Pas grave, si vous ne venez pas à Fujisaki, Fujisaki viendra à Hiro. Pas à vous, hein. Mais à Hiro, d'accord. Mais … Et la musique, alors ? La musique elle trébuche. Et Hiro, il est tombé. Hiro il sombre. Plus de noire. Au revoir ?

* * *

**Le regarder**

Presque.

Mais pas encore tout à fait.

La vitesse est presque la bonne, monsieur Nakano. Pas tout à fait.

-"Désolé, Fujisaki. Je t'ai emprunté ton synthé.

- Oh. Sans importance. Sauf si vous comptez me remplacer dans le groupe."

J'adore son sourire.

Parfois je regrette de ne pouvoir sourire que la musique, de ne ressentir qu'en fonction des mélodies. Et pas en fonction des gens.

Croche, croche, blanche, et noire.

Ça en vaut la peine, ça en vaut la peine d'écouter la mélodie, et d'essayer de tracer un chemin avec des notes, des sons, des mots chantés. C'est magique. A quoi ressemble votre rire, monsieur Nakano ? A une mélodie ? Ou à une désharmonie ? Mais déjà, il n'y a plus de sourire. Et vous sortez fumer, alors que mes mains effleurent le clavier, et que je joue à nouveau mon obsession. La mélodie. Je l'entends toujours. Toujours.

Dans le couloir, à la fenêtre, vous soufflez vos nuages de fumée.

L'espace d'un instant, je vous déteste.

Je te déteste, médiateur.

Et il n'y a plus que celui dont l'image est reconnue, qui boit, fume et, se drogue. Je ne sais pas lequel est le vrai, monsieur Nakano. Je ne sais pas si vous n'êtes réellement que le médiateur, mais je ne crois pas. Vous ne joueriez pas ainsi. Et il y a tous ces instants. Je ne regrette pas, vous savez. De vous avoir embrassé. Je ne regrette rien.

Croche, croche, et blanche.

Il n'y a plus de noire, ça sonne à nouveau faux.

Vous vous êtes encore perdu.

Cette fois, j'ai compris.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Oui, j'ai arraché votre cigarette, oui je l'ai lâchée dans le vide. Mais c'est mauvais pour la santé. Et pas uniquement pour la santé. Ne fumez pas après avoir joué. On ne doit pas décompresser de jouer la musique. Des disputes, des déceptions amoureuses, de n'importe quoi, pas de la musique. Pas pour ça. Je suis très sérieux.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça.

La pause déjeuner est presque finie, nous allons reprendre.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça.

Il est temps de recommencer à marcher sur un chemin construit de la voix de monsieur Shindo. Votre meilleur ami, non ?

Ne me regardez pas comme ça.

Je suis sûr qu'il n'apprécie que moyennement que vous fumiez.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça.

Pas avec cette amertume ironique.

-"Vous venez, monsieur Nakano ?

- Ma cigarette ?

- ..."

Sauvé par un boulet humain rose. Enfin, il paraitrait qu'il soit humain. Personnellement, je ne suis absolument pas convaincu. C'est une source de désaccord entre mon cousin et moi. Mon cousin. Monsieur Seguchi. Tôhma, mais ça, c'était il y a des années. Rivalité ? Soyons sérieux. Il est, je suis. Et cela fait des années qu'il a perdu la mélodie. C'est une évidence, il a préféré tout oublier, quand son groupe s'est brisé. On ne rattrape pas la musique. Je ne le rattraperais jamais, mais lui non plus. Et je préfère monsieur Shindo. Même en short noir taille enfant. En jupe d'écolière, je ne dirais rien. Le ridicule ne tue pas, a autant de limite que la bêtise, au contraire de ma ... tolérance. Disons-le comme ça.

Tôhma, il y a des années, quand j'apprenais cette comptine justement, celle que j'ai apprise à monsieur Nakano. Quand il souriait encore pour sourire. Qu'il y avait les Nittle Grasper, et pas uniquement NG et Yuki Eiri. Celui-là, j'hésite. Emprunter les affaires de monsieur K, et le descendre, ou me jeter à ses pieds pour tout ce qu'il a réussi à obtenir de monsieur Shindo ? Aucun des deux, je suppose. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, et je m'en porte remarquablement bien, contrairement à d'autres. Comme mon cousin.

Monsieur Sakano nous explique qu'il faut reprendre une chanson. Shuishi se met à hurler et à trépigner.

Oublions.

Les descendre, ça c'est une solution durable.

Il crise, et il va piquer sa crise jusqu'à ce que monsieur Nakano s'en mêle.

Une journée normale.

K ne va pas tarder à viser monsieur Shindo. Qui est sauvé par monsieur Nakano qui demande une petite pause et l'entraîne près de la fenêtre, pour pouvoir discuter et fumer. Fumer la cigarette que je lui ai volée tout à l'heure. Il n'est pas encore quinze heures. Heureusement, l'album sera bientôt fini. Il faudra que je rattrape mes cours. On ne sait jamais, c'est toujours utile. Je suis censé passer mon diplôme cette année. Je ne redoublerai pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Inutile de dire que c'est un diplôme d'enseignement général avec option lourde musique.

Ça devrait aller.

Cours par correspondance.

Ma mère a mis des mois à céder, mais elle a cédé.

Ce qui me fait penser qu'il n'y aura personne pour m'accompagner voire les résultats, dans quelques mois. Dommage. J'emmènerai mon mp3, ce sera parfait. Il y aura la mélodie.

L'après-midi touche à sa fin, et monsieur K n'est pas satisfait.

Le même morceau encore.

Envie de jouer autre chose.

Je devrais bosser mes cours. Je devrais. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Monsieur Shindo est à bout de nerfs, et ça se sent.

-"Stop ! Hiro, c'est n'importe quoi. Tu t'es encore planté sur le rythme à la fin. On la refait."

Pardon ?

-"Maiiiiiiis ! Yukiiiiiii va m'attennnnndre !!!"

Grand bien lui fasse. Sauf que moi non plus je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer. Ras le bol. La mélodie me taraude. Et je ne peux pas la jouer. Je dois tisser une autre musique.

Croche, croche, et blanche.

La tension monte. Et je n'hurle pas sur monsieur Shindo. Hors de question de le laisser voir à quel point moi aussi j'en ai assez, et à quel point le perfectionnisme du technicien sonore m'exaspère. Pourtant j'apprécie la perfection. Et c'est étrange, car vous n'êtes pas parfait monsieur Nakano. Juste parfait médiateur, parfois, et je te hais, médiateur. Vraiment étrange.

Croche, croche, et blanche.

Plus de noire.

Ma nuque me fait mal, à la tordre, mais je devais vérifier.

Monsieur Nakano ...

Pourquoi ne jouez-vous plus ? Vous ne touchez plus votre guitare, et moi je continue de laisser mes doigts se plaquer sur mon clavier, alors que ça n'a pas de sens, puisqu'il manque la guitare. Et monsieur Shindo n'arrête pas de chanter. La mélodie continue. Pourquoi ne s'arrête t'elle pas ? Vous ne jouez pas, et je dois arrêter de vous regarder et fixer ma partition, pour vérifier un accord, et je n'entends toujours rien, rien de votre part. Monsieur Shindo vous jette un coup d'œil. Alors lui aussi, il a fini par percevoir le vide. Ça ne va pas, ça ne peut pas aller. Ça ne peut pas aller, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin le dernier refrain. Les dernières notes. Le silence est oppressant.

Besoin de jouer.

Vous souriez.

Horrible.

Ne souriez pas comme ça.

Pas comme dans ce bar.

Ne souriez pas comme cela.

-"Parfait ! Sans la guitare c'était parfait, ça donne une touche de sensibilité et de calme, ça dégage bien la voix de monsieur Shindo. On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui."

...

Ne souriez pas comme cela.

-"C'est vrai ? Mais Hiro ...

- C'est bon Shuishi, et les fans adorent l'originalité. Souviens-toi, un million d'albums...

- Ouiiiiii ! Je file alors !"

Trois bonds, une vague poignée de mains, une porte qui claque, et il n'y a plus personne.

Croche, croche, et blanche.

Mais cela sonne faux.

Ne souriez pas comme cela. Je vous en prie.

La mélodie se fait impérieuse. J'ai besoin de la jouer.

Je ne me précipiterais hors du studio. Mais il faut que je rentre chez moi. La mélodie ... je veux l'entendre, j'ai besoin de m'entendre. Et je suis fatigué. Je sais que je ne dors pas assez. En période d'enregistrement, j'ai besoin de jouer et de travailler les arrangements à en avoir les doigts à vif, et une migraine à sentir ma tête exploser.

Et votre sourire, monsieur Nakano.

Ne souriez pas comme cela.

J'aime votre sourire, mais pas ça. J'aime votre rire, mais pas ça. Pourtant vous êtes beau. Vous savez, vous êtes beau. C'est étrange.

Pourquoi c'est si dur de partir ce soir, alors que j'en meurs d'envie ?

Croche, croche, et blanche.

Mes mains tremblent.

-"A demain, monsieur Nakano."

Et je file.

Croche, croche, et blanche.

Cela sonne faux. Disharmonieux.

Comme votre sourire de ce soir.

_A suivre_

_

* * *

_

Tyani : Mwahahahaha !

Tyni : …

Tyani : hahahahahahahaha ! Ne déprime pas, je l'abime pas trop. Promis. Enfin, presque promis.

Tyni : Pardon Hiro …

Tyani : Mwahahaha !

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


	9. Demain

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour le reste, ça se dispute.

Auteure : Cent pour cent Tynicyn, enfin, Tyanilisha, moi en bref.

Couple : Yuki x Shuishi, de loin. Hiro x Fujisaki, de plus en plus près.

Résumé : Hiro ne joue plus. C'est parfait. Parfait. Parfait. Tout s'écroule.

Note : Ce chapitre parle de façon claire et directe de suicide et d'automutilation. J'en ferais un résumé au prochain chapitre si vous préférez ne pas lire. Sinon, Hiro est bizarre, mais il est sous alcool.

**

* * *

Demain**

Trop con.

Je suis vraiment, vraiment...

Juste trop con.

Ça suffira, merci.

C'était juste devenu impossible de jouer, j'ai arrêté. Ça a été mieux. Même si Fujisaki et Shuishi me dévisageaient, ça a été mieux. Non seulement je n'ai plus besoin de rien, mais rien n'a besoin de moi. Je ne sers à rien. Je ne suis plus qu'une façade qui sourit un peu à tous le monde, et clope beaucoup. De la fumée de cigarette qui fume des cigarettes. C'est n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi. Je n'aurais pas été un bon médecin, de toute façon. Trop égoïste, je pense.

Et j'achète la bouteille d'alcool qui me tend les bras, et je suis pitoyable, à espérer jusqu'à la dernière minute, en caisse, que quelqu'un, Fujisaki, Shuishi, Ayaka, quelqu'un, n'importe qui, m'arrêtera. Mais c'est pitoyable. Je vis seul. Et ça, je l'ai choisi.

Moi.

Et ma connerie, dans toute sa splendeur.

C'était mieux sans moi.

C'est. Pas c'était, c'est, c'est, c'est, c'est.

C'est.

Et Fujisaki, qui s'est sauvé, presque enfui. La honte, c'est cela ? Mais je ne reviendrais pas. J'ai cru que j'avançais, au moins un peu, mais en fait, non. Donc on va rester simple. Plus besoin de me couper en quatre pour satisfaire les exigences de tout un chacun. Puisque qu'ils peuvent finir par s'entendre. Avec K, c'est une évidence.

Plus de questions à se poser, sur les études, sur tout, sur mes choix.

Je me suis planté, très bien. _Game over_, et dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de _Try again_ dans la réalité. On n'essaie pas à nouveau, j'ai suffisamment essayé, et pas assez, mais je ne veux plus essayer. Tout va très bien.

N'est-ce pas, Shuishi, tout va très bien ...

Yuki te supporte maintenant, et viendrait même te chercher s'il merdait. Il s'améliore de jour en jour. Pas que je puisse le sacquer. Pas que ça importe. Le principal, c'est qu'il soit là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Le principal, c'est qu'il n'y a plus besoin que j'intervienne. Ça tombe bien, non ?

L'alcool brûle.

Ce n'est pas avec toi lors d'un aléa de tes aventures avec ton écrivain que j'en avais bu, la dernière fois ?

Probable.

Tout ça ne rime à rien. Mon appartement est silencieux. Bien insonorisé, mais tellement silencieux, qu'on y entend rien, et je n'entends rien, je ne joue plus, je ne jouerai plus. Non, Shuishi, moi je n'ai pas le courage de me relever. Je ne l'ai pas, c'est tout. J'ai essayé de te suivre et de ne pas te décevoir, mais au final, tu n'en as plus vraiment besoin. J'aurais voulu compter pour toi. C'est doux une illusion. Mais je ne suis plus un enfant. Tout ne va pas bien.

Parfois, j'ai envie de crever.

Aujourd'hui.

Ce soir, j'ai envie d'y passer. Envie de me planter, et que ma cigarette soit la dernière.

Et il n'y a personne pour me l'arracher, n'est-ce pas Fujisaki. Même si je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Echouer aux examens, facile, manipuler ses parents, facile, te comprendre, difficile. Tellement que ça ne sert à rien d'espérer. J'ai cru que tu m'expliquerais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as pris le temps de m'apprendre cette comptine. Je ne sais pas, je revois tes mains si fines qui courent sur le clavier, s'agitent, dansent, agiles et rapides. Tu tires une jolie mélodie.

Moi je ne sais faire qu'un bruit. Un bruit qu'on épure, finalement.

Parfois, je me prends pour un guitariste.

Non, je n'attrape pas une autre bouteille. Pourquoi donc ? Finissons la première.

Parfois je me prends même pour un musicien. Sans blague. Combien de mes amis cela ferait-il rire ? Mes anciens amis, ceux qui sont désormais en phase de devenir des médecins, des infirmiers, des chirurgiens. Et toi, Fujisaki, qu'en dirais-tu ? Suis-je un musicien ? Et ton cousin, qu'en pense t'il ? Rien, oui, c'est probable.

Ce serait bien que tout se finisse, mais je ne suis plus un enfant. Plus un gosse. Je sais que demain le soleil se lèvera toujours, et peu importe combien j'ai mal. Je ne devrais pas avoir si mal. C'est égoïste, on souffre tous. J'ai mal quand même.

Clope et alcool.

Déconseillé.

Rien à foutre.

Pas ce soir.

Demain, j'aurais mal. Demain, je me souviendrais que je me suis laissé aller, que ça ne va pas, que je devrais être plus fort, qu'il faut que je trouve un autre taf.

Demain.

C'est pas une solution, je suis au courant. Je suis grand. Mais si. Suffisamment pour acheter de l'alcool. Suffisamment pour savoir que la vie continue encore et encore. Et peu importe qu'on soit piétiné. Je ne suis pas piétiné, restons réalistes. Dire que Bad Luck payait suffisamment, depuis quelques mois, j'avais abandonné mon job. Que je suis con, tout de même. J'avais une belle fille qui se laissait apprivoiser, ou presque. On devenait célèbres. Mais c'était juste un joli rêve. Pas pour moi.

Je ne rêve pas.

Et demain, Shuishi ne pourra plus se balader tout seul, demain, il sera sur tous les écrans. Demain, un demain que je ne veux plus voir, que je vois déjà. Je n'ai pas à y être.

C'est si silencieux.

Pas le bruit des plaintes de Shuishi.

Pas un essai à la guitare.

Je ne joue plus.

_Game over ..._

Et encore cette volonté. La dernière clope, la dernière gorgée brûlante, le dernier malaise. Tout va bien.

J'ai foiré mes exams. Mère, père, j'ai foiré mes exams. Et maintenant, je n'ai plus rien. Je ne sers à rien, je n'ai besoin de rien, et surtout pas de savoir que demain existe. Je le sais. Demain existe. Je peux toujours conduire mal, rouler trop vite, je ne me suis jamais planté. Vivre comme si chaque matin était le dernier ... Mais il n'est jamais le dernier, et il faut se lever, aller au studio, et entendre qu'on ne s'entend plus, entendre qu'un écrivain à la mode est de mauvais poil, entendre le clic des sécurités d'armes à feu, entendre le bruit de la fenêtre qu'on ouvre pour tenter de s'y jeter, entendre le reniflement hautain et agacé, entendre les reproches, les cris, les empoignades, et finalement ne plus entendre la musique, et rien que prévoir les prochains problèmes, parce que ça aussi, il y en a toujours. Et s'apercevoir qu'on a été trop conciliant, trop diplomate, et qu'on existe plus.

Qu'on est trop con.

Je suis trop con.

La tête dans les toilettes, parce que sinon une cuite ne serait pas fun. Et se voir dans le miroir, sauf qu'il n'y a rien à voir, rien d'intéressant, pas de surprises. Pitoyable.

J'ai pitié de moi-même, je suis sur le bon chemin, non ?

Pas le chemin de ta mélodie, Fujisaki, c'est certain.

Tu jouais bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai beau essayé, je ne m'en souviens plus, de ce morceau que tu m'as appris avec patience. Et j'y pense. Aucune importance, tant que demain n'existe pas. Mais demain existe... demain existe...

Pour voir que je ne sers à rien, gentille cruche inutile.

Abruti.

Demain, j'aurais mal, alors il ne faut plus y penser.

Je suis raide. Je crois. Mais j'attrape quand même la boite de cachets.

Un pour dormir.

Un pour faire comme si je ne pleurais pas. C'est l'alcool.

Un pour tout oublier. Et un autre pour oublier que j'aurais voulu qu'il m'embrasse encore. Ou l'embrasser. On était ivre. C'était moins malsain que mon ivresse maintenant.

Un pour ne plus avoir mal au crâne demain.

Le reste pour que demain n'existe pas.

C'est bizarre maintenant, je flotte. Maintenant, plus rien n'a d'importance. Prier pour que mon estomac garde mon joyeux cocktail. Allumer une cigarette. Cloper encore. Faire comme si je ne regardais pas ce couteau, dans le vaisselier.

Comme si je ne l'attrapais pas.

Et ça ne fait pas mal, pas si mal.

Parfois, j'ai eu envie de le faire. Alors je le fais. Puisque demain n'existe plus cette nuit.

Et finalement, ça brûle, mais pas trop. Les traits rouges ne sont pas droits. Pas droits du tout. L'alcool me fait hésiter, et mes doigts sont gourds. Mes doigts incapables de jouer correctement. Gagné, mes mains tremblent.

Tremblent ...

Fatigué.

Tu as complètement déconné, Hiro.

Complètement. Va te coucher.

Par terre, comme une merde. La merde est bourrée.

Que demain n'existe pas.

Existe paaaas. Existe jamais.

'Nuit.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani : … Ô joie.

Tyni : T'inquiète pas, je le laisse pas partir comme ça.

Tyani : Gâcheuse d'espoir.

Tyni : De quel espoir ?

Tyani : Ah ça …

Tyni : Allez, ça s'améliore au prochain chapitre.

Tyani : …

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


	10. Il ne faut pas mourir

Disclaimer : On connaît la chanson, rien ne m'appartient.

Auteure : Grande nouveauté, c'est moi.

Couple : Yuki x Shuishi en toile de fond très au fond, et Fujisaki x Hiro très bizarre mais vaguement présent.

Résumé : Comme quelqu'un a dit, finalement, il l'a eu sa cuite. Résultat probant, non ? Et Fujisaki après moult tergiversations, s'est décidé à aller prendre des nouvelles de son guitariste préféré, puisqu'il ne répond pas sur son portable. Pas de nouvelles mauvaises nouvelles, Suguru ?

Note : Si Fujisaki dans ma fanfiction peut être ivre de musique, alors je suis actuellement ivre de mots. Très rassurant, je sais. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Il ne faut pas mourir**

Toujours aucun bruit, ça ne va pas.

Toujours rien.

Ça ne va pas.

Il sera trop tard.

Trop tard.

-"Monsieur Nakano, l'ambulance va arriver, vous savez."

Alors il ne faut pas mourir.

Je ne voulais pas venir, je ne devrais pas être là.

Mais vous, vous n'aviez pas le droit.

Je le savais.

Croche, croche, et blanche.

Vous n'allez pas bien, et je le sais. Ça ne va pas. Et la noire a coulé. Toute seule. Comme si Shuishi avait une voix sans vous, comme si Tôhma ne nous aurait pas détruits, comme si je n'enregistrerais pas du Debussy. Comme si Bad Luck existe. Sans vous.

Pas de noire, pas d'unité, pas de partition. Pas de musique, pas de mélodie, plus rien, et nous disparaissons, nous coulons, plus rien n'existe.

Et mon monde s'écroule, comme le reste.

La mélodie a besoin d'être guidée. La mélodie a besoin d'être canalisée. Quelqu'un qui joigne tous les bouts. Une ancre. Quelque chose. Vous.

Monsieur Nakano, vous allez vivre.

N'est-ce pas ?

L'ambulance va arriver, dans une sirène qui déchirera les tympans. Un bruit insupportable. Je vous en prie.

Il avait une voix sèche, celui qui a répondu, au standard des urgences. Qu'est ce que vous aviez pris, rythme de respiration, rythme cardiaque. Blessures apparentes.

Une dizaine de coupures. Le bras gauche, et la main. Ont saigné, saignent encore un peu, mais pas suffisamment pour que ce soit les veines, d'après mon interlocuteur et mes indications. Respiration faible et lente. Battements de cœur irréguliers.

Vous êtes si pâle. Les cheveux emmêlés, mais j'ai dégagé votre visage. Si pâle. Et à peine tiède. Les mains ensanglantées et glacées. Je vous en prie.

Et votre horrible sourire figé.

Le même.

Le même que dans le bar, le même qu'il ya quelques heures à peine, le même.

Vous savez, Monsieur Shindo se transformera en chutes du Niagara, quand il saura. Et son amant vous maudira. Peut-être.

Et vos parents ? Est-ce qu'ils viendront ? Monsieur Shindo a dit un jour que vous étiez en mauvais termes. Et vos amis ? Vous en avez surement d'autres. Vous êtes tellement sociable. Mais qui les avertira ? Monsieur Shindo n'a pas l'air d'en connaître. Il y a bien d'autres personnes qui doivent s'inquiéter pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi personne n'était là ? Pourquoi personne n'était là ? Je vous en prie...

J'ai obéi, à la voix qui dictait ses ordres par téléphone, et la mélodie qui augmentait encore et encore.

Croche, croche et blanche.

Désespérément.

Croche, croche et blanche.

Déplacer votre corps mou et totalement relâché, la position latérale de sécurité, bien sûr. Et apercevoir, juste là où vous étiez allongé, une plaquette plastique et papier argenté. Un comprimé blanc. Anonyme. La mélodie est devenue insoutenable. Trop forte. Fausse. En complet déséquilibre. Et pour une fois, je ne veux plus la jouer. C'est juste écœurant, trop. Trop, trop, trop, trop. Je vous en prie.

La bouteille d'alcool vide. Le couteau, et le sang. La plaquette vide.

Croche, croche et blanche.

Et la voix, qui rugissait dans le téléphone. Je l'avais lâché, mon portable. Et mes mains tremblent encore. Je n'ai pas trouvé le nom des comprimés. Ne pas aller dans la salle de bains. Comme si en revenant, je vous trouverais totalement froid. Totalement mort. Comme un chien. Tout seul. Par terre. Je n'ai pas pu. Je ne peux pas. Ce ne sont pas mes mains qui tremblent. Je ne tremble pas. La sirène va bientôt retentir. Je dois prévenir d'autres personnes. Monsieur Shindo, sans doute, lui ou l'hôpital appellera votre famille. Et il faudra attendre des heures. Mais avant cela, il faudra aller à l'hôpital. Sans doute qu'on ne me laissera pas vous accompagner. Je joue comment, moi ? Je joue comment si vous n'êtes plus là ?

Qui va jouer cette comptine ? La nôtre.

Je vous en prie.

Et le sang ...

J'ai enroulé mon écharpe autour de votre bras. Vous n'avez pas réagi.

La mélodie est obsédante. Mais elle ne crée plus aucun chemin. Je vous en prie.

Je vous en prie, il ne faut pas mourir.

C'était un accident. Vous n'auriez jamais dû arrêter de jouer. Le technicien est un abruti. L'enregistrement mauvais. Je fais les arrangements, vous vous en souvenez ? Je, et ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas.

Et les cigarettes ?

Combien en avez-vous fumé ce soir ?

Combien que je n'ai pas pu vous arracher ?

Vous savez pourtant. Fumer nuit gravement. Autant que tenter de se suicider.

Rassurez-vous, je en demanderais pas pourquoi. Les autres, les médecins, vos amis, vos parents, ils le feront tous. Aucun intérêt. Et je sais.

Croche, croche, et blanche.

J'aurais bien descendu monsieur Shindo avec l'une des armes de monsieur K, mais pas vous. Ou moins souvent.

Médiateur, comme je te hais. Tu as gagné. Et perdu. Saleté de médiateur. Tu l'as suffisamment étouffé, on ne l'entendait plus. Ni moi, ni personne. Juste ce sourire, et toute cette amertume. Toute cette amertume.

Nous nous enivrerons ensemble de musique, je ne vous laisserais plus, monsieur Nakano, endormez-vous sur mon épaule, empruntez-moi mon synthé. Provoquez mes voisins. Je vous en prie, il ne faut pas mourir.

Je vous en prie.

Je vous en prie.

Je vous en prie.

Je vous en prie, et on me demande de reculer.

Je vous en prie, et on me demande de parler.

Les voix, les piétinements, la civière qui cogne, la sirène qui hurle.

Dans l'ambulance, vos cheveux sont emmêlés autour de mes doigts. Je leur ai expliqué. Alcool, médicaments, mutilation. Pas de drogue. Nom, prénom, âge, adresse. Personne à prévenir ?

Je ne sais pas.

Temps écoulé ?

Je ne sais pas.

Croche, croche, et blanche.

J'ai perdu l'unité de temps.

Raisons du passage à l'acte ?

Je ne sais pas. C'est tellement plus simple, de ne rien à savoir. Je n'aurais pas dû fuir, et je le sais. Ça n'allait pas. Depuis trop longtemps. Et le médiateur vous a bouffé, monsieur Nakano.

Et je dois attendre, dans une petite salle d'attente. Ils m'ont donné un calmant. Parce que je partais en crise d'angoisse. D'après eux. Je ne sais pas.

Prévenir quelqu'un.

Je n'aurais pas dû laisser couler, ce soir. J'ai écouté l'enregistrement, chez moi. Les quelques notes de guitares, puis le vide. La voix de monsieur Shindo, mes accords, et le vide. Pas de chemin. Rien. Le vide. Il fallait que je vérifie, que j'obtienne votre partie. Je culpabilisais un peu. Et la mélodie, qui sonnait faux, qui sonne faux. Les notes ne s'enchaînent pas et se tamponnent, s'entrechoquent, et ça ne rime à rien. Et si je ne vous trouvais pas chez vous ? Ou soûl à un bar ? J'ai hésité. Et je suis venu. Et vous gisiez sur le sol. Comme une poupée brisée. Comme une poupée abandonnée. Une grande poupée éclaboussée de sang, blême et presque froide.

Prévenir quelqu'un.

Sur cet affreux siège en plastique blanc, ça me revient. Et la mélodie est confuse. Brisée. Comme un mécanisme qui tourne en fou, et qui déraille.

Sans vous, ça déraille. Je vous assure Hiro.

Sans vous ...

-"Monsieur Shindo ? Il dort ? Pardon du dérangement. Hiroshi Nakano est à l'hôpital.

- Pardon ?

- Il a fait une tentative de suicide. Je ... J'ai pas de nouvelles pour l'instant.

- ... Quel abruti. J'informerai Shuishi. Demain.

- Merci. Encore désolé de vous avoir réveillé.

- Tu devrais appeler quelqu'un, Fujisaki. Bon courage."

Appeler quelqu'un ? J'ai la mélodie.

Désaccordée, brisée, confuse, mais j'ai la mélodie.

Croche, croche, et blanche.

Foutue noire.

Je vous en prie, il faut revenir, monsieur Nakano. Hiro.

_A suivre

* * *

_

**Tyanilisha**


	11. Réveil

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, ou presque. Un shouïa de déjà vu, peut-être …

Auteure : Devinez …

Couple : Yuki x Shuishi, toujours en arrière plan, et Fujisaki x Hiro.

Résumé : Ô joie de se réveiller à l'hôpital. Que de bonheur. N'est-ce pas Hiro ? Avec tous les gens en blancs qui disent pleins de mots. Beurk alors, hein ?

Note : Toutes mes excuses, mais je vais pas bien en ce moment, et ça risque d'influencer sur le temps entre chaque chapitre. Promis, j'essaye de pas prendre de retard. Mais c'est peu sûr que j'y arrive.

* * *

**Réveil**

-"Comment allez-vous ?"

-"Vos parents ont été contactés. Ils viennent vous voir cet après midi."

-"Un psychiatre passera vous voir en fin de matinée."

-"Je vais changer votre perfusion."

-"Avez-vous des questions ?"

-"Vous devriez répondre."

-"Bonjour, Hiroshi Nakano, c'est cela ? Je suis le docteur [...], psychiatre. Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

Taisez-vous.

Je ne me sens pas. Je ne sens rien.

Parfois, on croit se réveiller au Paradis, ou mieux encore, ne jamais à avoir à ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, sombrer dans le néant, et on se réveille dans un hôpital. Avec des tas de gens qui vous posent des tas de questions. Et si possible, trois fois les mêmes. Histoire de bien vous faire chier. En se sentant très nauséeux, sans vomir, parce que c'est tellement plus fun ainsi.

Et bien sûr, eux, ils se fichent que je ne comptais pas me réveiller là. Pas me réveiller du tout. Ma déception, c'est dans ma poche, et mon mouchoir par dessus, youpi.

Les infirmières sont insupportables. Elles ne comprennent pas que j'ai pas envie de parler. Ni à elles, ni au docteur, ni à personne.

Entre envie de crever et envie de parler, il y a une légère différence. Légère.

Non parce qu'en plus, je suis censé être reconnaissant.

C'est si merveilleux de vivre.

Et, ô joie extrême, je dois faire face à mes parents, faire face à Shuishi. Dans le même après-midi. Avec un peu de chance, ils m'achèveront. Aucun espoir, et c'est bien dommage.

Comment faire face à Shuishi, ça je n'imagine même pas.

L'autre et ses questions.

L'autre, le psychiatre.

J'ai toujours pas répondu à la première.

C'est pas évident que je vais bien ? Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux gazouillent, _and the sun shine_. Merveilleux, non ? Par ailleurs, ô miracle merveilleusement miraculeux, je suis toujours en vie. Sabrons le champagne.

J'aime pas le champagne.

Il finit par s'en aller.

J'ai fini par craquer, et parler.

Quelque chose comme ça.

Je suis pas con non plus.

Non je veux pas recommencer. Oui, j'étais ivre, et sous le contrecoup d'une rupture amoureuse, problèmes au travail. Bien sûr.

Compte dessus et bois de l'eau.

J'ai envie de fumer. Sauf qu'on ne fume pas dans un hôpital, bien sûr.

La pression d'être un groupe musical de niveau national, question numéro trois.

Personne ne l'a averti que rater des tests, c'est ma petite spécialité ?

Même si Bad Luck se passera de moi prochainement, il n'a pas à le savoir.

Pas envie que notre très cher producteur, monsieur Seguchi, me fasse mourir d'une longue lente douloureuse agonie. Merci.

Franchement, tout va bien, c'est une évidence.

Et non, je ne me drogue pas.

...

Quelqu'un, prenez la photo de monsieur, à vidéo gag vous aurez le gros lot. Pourtant les analyses ont dû le montrer, non ? Alcool, oui, nicotine, oui, quoiqu'actuellement en sérieux manque, et médicaments, oui, des somnifères si je me souviens bien. Qui ont plus ou moins dû appartenir à ma mère ou à Ayaka fut un temps.

Pitoyable.

Lui, moi aussi.

Mes parents.

Je ne tiens pas à les voir. Je n'ai même pas laissé une lettre. Ni à eux, ni à Shuishi. Parce que Shu ne doit pas comprendre. Ça a dû le blesser. Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible. Je menace son mec, je garde mes états d'âme pour moi, je le soutiens, et je me suicide dans son dos. Tente de me suicider, pardon. Vilain Hiro.

Et Fujisaki.

Me demande ce qu'il fait, celui-là. S'il est au courant. Je suis sûr que lui n'aurait pas eu besoin de lettre pour comprendre pourquoi.

Mes parents. Je suis majeur, depuis quelques mois. Je vis seul, depuis presque deux ans. Seul et indépendant.

Mais visiblement, il semblerait que je sois resté un gamin à mon insu. Et le gamin a visiblement fait une grosse bêtise. Donc on appelle ses parents.

Ou alors tenter de se tuer rajeunit.

Question, je ne suis pas arrivé là par opération du saint esprit, si ? Je ne doute pas que ça serait on ne peut plus cool mais, malheureusement, impossible. Et je ne crois pas en l'esprit saint. Raté.

Donc comment ? Quand ?

Qui m'a trouvé ?

Le psy est tellement fou de joie de m'entendre lui répondre à nouveau et faire preuve de curiosité qu'il décide avec magnanimité de me répondre. Merci monseigneur.

Ambulance, dans la nuit d'hier, un camarade.

Mais encore ?

Un camarade. Comme si j'avais des camarades.

Fujisaki ?!?

Comment es-tu arrivé chez moi, toi ?

Et pourquoi tu n'es pas resté au studio, avec moi, plutôt que de fuir pour revenir et m'empêcher de partir ?

L'équation est un peu étrange.

Suguru Fujisaki, claviériste du groupe Bad Luck dont je suis encore guitariste, aux dernières nouvelles, jeune homme froid, glacial, guindé, professeur de piano à ses heures, perfectionniste à en mourir, et grand massacreur de cigarettes, si tu crois que j'ai oublié, a réussi l'exploit de venir chez moi et d'appeler une ambulance, à temps.

Je n'oublie pas que tu m'as embrassé, non plus.

Point positif. J'y aurais peut-être droit. Au moins le droit d'en rêver.

Sérieusement je ne comprends pas.

Et on ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Je sais que je suis un petit génie capable de rater n'importe quel examen, et d'écouter sans broncher ses amis pendant des heures, mais tout de même.

Mes parents entrent quand repart mon plateau de déjeuner.

Les uns remplacent l'autre. Des jolies couleurs, avec les légumes, la viande, le yaourt, et la pomme bien séparés, bien ordonnés. Bien fades, bien insipides.

Mon père, droit, rasé de près, en manteau anthracite.

Ma mère, impeccablement coiffée en chignon, légèrement maquillée, en manteau bordé de fourrure, avec son sac à main impeccable.

Avec le plateau, l'infirmière a eu la bonté de m'enlever la perfusion, et j'ai un joli pansement blanc.

Ma mère a un gentil air désolé.

Et mon père approche de la couleur du pansement.

Ils auraient tellement voulu que je sois de l'autre côté, celui qui s'occupe du lit, pas celui qui occupe le lit.

Ne me prends pas la main, mère.

Père a posé sa main sur ton épaule.

Hiro, vilain fils indigne, ta maman se fait du souci pour toi, voyons. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de t'appeler depuis plus de six mois, mais elle s'inquiète, voyons. Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça, elle a de la peine. Attention, mère, le mascara coule.

...

Son parfum m'avait manqué. Un peu pitoyable, un peu humain. Mais ... C'est ma mère, je suppose. Mes parents. Je dois les aimer encore. Humain. Stupide, mais humain.

-"Je savais que ce groupe était une sottise. Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'il se passe ? C'est grave Hiroshi."

Non, vraiment ?

Je me disais aussi, qu'ils ne viendraient pas pour mes beaux yeux. Qui le ferait ?

Il va falloir encore les affronter.

Et Shuishi qui vient tout à l'heure, m'a dit l'infirmier.

-"Hiro, mon chéri, ça ne peut plus continuer. Tu as passé l'âge de tout cela."

Parce qu'il faut un âge pour avoir envie de ne pas se réveiller ?

C'est grave.

D'accord.

Je suis dans un hôpital, alors que je ne souhaitais absolument pas me réveiller, et retrouver les sentiments d'inutilité et de vide. Mes sentiments.

Mes parents sont venus pour tenter de m'expliquer encore une fois que je ne suis qu'un garçon ingrat et sans cœur, qui manque cruellement de maturité. Un garçon qui ose faire partie d'un groupe.

Et avant hier soir, j'ai bu, je me suis scarifié, et j'ai avalé une boîte de somnifères.

Est-ce que je me rends compte si c'est grave ?

J'ai échoué à la fac de médecine, est-ce que je me rends compte si c'est grave ?

Je les ai obligés à se déplacer, est-ce que je me rends compte si c'est grave ?

J'avais envie de pas me réveiller, j'ai toujours pas envie de le faire, est-ce que je me rends compte si c'est grave ?

...

Sans blague ...

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyni : Ya pas, j'adore ce chapitre. Surtout la fin.

Tyani : Pourquoi tu l'as tiré d'affaire ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissé mourir ? C'est pas sympa.

Tyni : On lui dira.

Tyani : Me vengerai.

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	12. Arracher la disharmonie

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais pas un seul centime.

Auteure : Tynicyn, Tyanilisha ici, Tyani quand ça me chante.

Couple : On prend les mêmes que le chapitre précédent. Dingue, je sais.

Résumé : Fujisaki a disparu, mwahahaha ! Il est parti … chez lui. Et il a dormi. Un peu. Ou plus. Et adieu le réveil caféine, douche, caféine, métro, boulot. Hiro est à l'hôpital. Hiro est à l'hôpital …

Note : Après un cours musical approfondi made in ma sœur, en fait, la vraie unité c'est la ronde, à la base. Mais on va faire comme si tout le monde était aussi nul que moi en musique, hein ? Ce serait vraiment adorable de passer outre mes bêtises concernant le domaine musical.

**

* * *

Arracher la disharmonie**

Fouillis.

Disharmonie.

Couac.

Bordel total.

Réveil désagréable. Très.

Sans mélodie. Je l'entends, je n'écoute plus. Il n'y a plus de noire. Ça ne ressemble à rien. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Et le matin est déjà passé, c'est l'après midi, maintenant. Il faut que je retourne à l'hôpital.

Noire, noire, et blanche.

N'importe quoi.

Il faut que je retourne à l'hôpital.

Pas loin du coma éthylique, m'a gentiment expliqué le médecin l'ayant pris en charge. Ils lui ont fait un lavage d'estomac.

Il ne s'est pas réveillé, mais il a dû le faire depuis.

Vous étiez tout seul, monsieur Nakano. Hiro.

Vous étiez tout seul.

Et vous étiez si blême, si amorphe. Par terre. Comme une marionnette aux fils cassés.

J'ai peur.

C'est tellement stupide.

Mais j'ai peur. Vraiment peur. Totalement, complètement terrifié. Vous étiez comme mort. Et c'était si silencieux. Insupportable. L'ambulance n'arrivait pas. Et après il a fallu attendre, comme si le soleil n'allait jamais se lever, le médecin jamais arriver dans la salle d'attente où j'attendais. Comme si vous n'alliez jamais vous en sortir.

J'ai prévenu K.

A deux heures du matin.

Une demi-heure après, il attendait avec moi. Il a même utilisé une mitrailleuse pour m'empêcher de boire du café. Je l'aurai tué.

Et il m'a traîné dehors, à l'aube. Il était plus de cinq heures.

Nous vous avons vu, de loin. En blouse verdâtre dans les draps jaunes pâles. Et vous étiez si paisible, une perfusion dans le bras.

Paisible comme la mort.

Ou comme une matinée calme.

Je ne sais pas.

Croche, croche, et blanche.

Stupide mélodie. Tu ne peux pas fonctionner sans noire. Tu ne peux juste pas. Et j'aurais dû le savoir, depuis des années. Mais j'avais oublié.

La mélodie a besoin de personnes pour se jouer. Et de notes. C'est parfois la même chose.

Il faut que je retourne vous voir. Vérifier que vous êtes toujours en vie. Vérifier que vous avez ouvert les yeux, qu'ils ne vous laissent pas fumer, que vous ne souriez pas avec votre horreur d'amertume habituelle. Habituelle, et je me demande depuis combien de temps. C'est tellement normal, toute cette acidité. Tellement banal au studio, sur les tournages des clips, lors des réunions. Plus acide encore que mon cousin. Ou plutôt juste différent. J'ai envie de jouer avec vous. Même un morceau déjà répété des centaines de fois. N'importe quoi. Notre comptine. J'ai envie de jouer avec vous de la musique, que ça résonne, que ça s'entende, qu'on s'en explose les tympans. Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir penser.

Soyons ivre de musique à nouveau, ensemble. Et vos lèvres auront le même goût.

Monsieur Shindo a appelé ce matin.

Je ne me suis pas réveillé, j'imagine que son amant avait fait la commission. Il a dû laisser un message larmoyant, bruyant et exubérant. Un message de monsieur Shindo, en bref.

Il est peut-être à votre chevet, là, non ?

Il est en retard.

Hier, vous étiez seul.

Mon mp3 est encore à plat.

Le bus n'avance pas.

Et je sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire, que vous êtes sans doute en train de vous reposer, mais c'est angoissant. Le bus n'avance toujours pas, ou si peu.

Le tempo est rapide.

Ma mère dit souvent que j'ai un métronome interne.

Est-ce qu'on me laissera entrer dans votre chambre ?

La fin de l'album prend du retard.

Il faut prendre le temps, juste prendre le temps. Pourtant, le bus n'accélère pas assez. Et mon mp3 refuse de chanter à mon secours. Je le changerai à l'occasion. Vous connaissez peut-être une boutique.

C'est comme pour mes cours. Il faut que je prenne le temps de les travailler.

Dîtes, vous serez vivant, quand j'entrerais dans votre chambre ?

J'ai pris du retard. Surtout dans les rares matières scientifiques que j'ai encore. Et je ne parle pas de la langue étrangère.

Vous ne me détesterez pas d'être parti ?

Je n'ai pas le droit de me planter aux exams, il va falloir que j'y pense plus sérieusement, que je me remette à jour, l'échéance est dans quelques mois seulement.

Je me suis trompé. Et c'est horrible. Pour la première fois, je doute.

J'aurais mon diplôme, et enfin je pourrais me consacrer à Bad Luck et à la mélodie.

Croche, croche, et blanche.

Je ne l'écoute pas, je ne l'écoute pas, je ne l'écoute pas.

Sans vous, ça ne vaut rien.

Les couloirs sont tous les mêmes, entre patients et docteurs, sols blancs carrelés et murs peints en blancs. C'est monotone. Pire qu'une musique redondante. Une véritable musique d'ascenseur. Quelque chose de ce genre.

Et il y a leurs voix.

J'entends. Sans vouloir écouter. Je n'écoutais que la mélodie. Ça n'a plus d'intérêt. Plus le même. Plus autant.

-"Je savais que ce groupe était une sottise. Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'il se passe ? C'est grave Hiroshi."

Leurs voix qui affaiblissent la mélodie.

Derrière la porte, et j'espionne. Je n'ai pas peur d'entrer. Je me suis trompé, c'est douloureux, mais ça va aller. Je savais que vous sombriez. Je savais, que ça ne va pas. Je le sais.

J'aurais pu rester chez moi, travailler, attendre que monsieur Shindo pense à me faire parvenir de vos nouvelles.

J'aurais dû. Sans doute.

Il semblerait que je préfère douter.

-"Hiro, mon chéri, ça ne peut plus continuer. Tu as passé l'âge de tout cela."

Vos parents.

Les voix.

Je veux encore jouer avec vous. Et monsieur Shindo ... Comment pourrions nous être encore debout si vous sombrez ?

Bad Luck est une sottise. Oui, d'accord. Une sottise qui crée un chemin de musique, une sottise, une sottise mais nous sommes debout, une sottise qui crée un nous, entre vous, moi, monsieur Shindo.

Et tous ceux qui écoutent. Les autres.

Une sottise plus excellente que tous les diplômes, meilleure que n'importe quel chef d'œuvre. Une sottise vivante et virtuose.

La mélodie.

-"Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Hiroshi. Regarde ta mère ! Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ?"

Croche, soupir, blanche pointée.

Et moi ? Et eux ? Et les autres ? Comment as-t'on pu le laisser seul hier ?

Et dans la pièce blanche, la femme au brushing impeccable pince les lèvres, les yeux humides. Vous aussi vous pouvez jouer, faire semblant.

L'incompréhension, madame, ce n'est pas de la peine, définitivement.

Dans la pièce blanche, il y a de l'amertume, et je sais, je sais, je sais que vous souriez, et que je vais détester ça dès que je verrais votre visage. Comme vous quand vous fumez. Sauf qu'une cigarette ça s'arrache. Un sourire, ça ne s'arrache pas.

Vous avez semé vos parents derrière vous. Et ils ont divergés... Et vous aussi, Hiro.

Sur le chemin de la mélodie, ils ne vous ont pas suivis. Vous avez suivi monsieur Shindo, et je vous ai suivie tous les deux. Et ça, c'est Bad Luck.

-"Tu te rends bien compte que ton père et moi ne pouvons laisser passer cela ?"

Et je ne vois pas votre visage, tourné vers le mur, à l'opposé de la porte, à l'opposé de vos parents.

La porte grince, je la referme. Le carrelage sonne un peu à chaque pas, et le tissu que j'effleure se froisse doucement. Il y a toujours la mélodie quelque part.

Vous ne bougez pas. Juste vos poings fermés qui tremblent un peu. Et le visage obstinément tourné vers le mur.

Aucune importance, j'en aurais la peau de votre affreux sourire.

Parce que j'aime quand vous souriez vraiment.

Je ne pensais pas que sorti de monsieur Shindo, je pouvais détester quelqu'un aussi fortement et aussi brutalement l'espace de quelques secondes.

Croche, croche.

La mélodie se fend dans la disharmonie.

Vous souriez, sourire d'acide.

Vous pleurez.

Et c'est chaud sur mes doigts glacés.

Brûlant.

-"J'ai envie d'entendre la comptine, pas toi ?"

Et si vous ne voulez pas, ce n'est pas grave.

Peu importe la mélodie. Je reste là. Avec toi.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani : Mon Dieu, il est mordu.

Tyni : Exactement.

Tyani : La fin commence à se profiler ?

Tyni : Vaguement. Pas taper !

Tyani : … Pas plus de quinze chapitres, on avait dit…

Tyni : C'est encore faisable !

Tyani : Bien sûr …

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


	13. Visites à l'hôpital

Disclaimer : Personnages et univers ne m'appartiennent en rien.

Auteure : Chais pas, relisez le chapitre précédent en cas de doute.

Couple : Hiroshi x Suguru, et même que Yuki x Shuishi sont présents.

Résumé : Les miracles existent. Demandez à Hiro. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas que des miracles. Parfois les gens restent égaux à eux-mêmes.

Note : Personnellement, je ne me rappelle d'aucune information autour des parents ou de la famille d'Hiro. Donc j'y suis allée au petit bonheur. Mais je tiens à signaler que ses parents l'aiment. Même s'ils ne le montrent pas tout à fait de la bonne manière.

**

* * *

Visites à l'hôpital**

Il va neiger demain, Fujisaki m'a tutoyé.

L'espace d'un instant, c'est vraiment tout ce que j'ai pensé.

Pas à ma mère incapable de prendre dans ses bras son fils qui vient de tenter de se suicider, pas mon père qui soupire à tout bout de champ, pas à Shuishi à qui il va falloir parler tout à l'heure.

Il va neiger demain, Fujisaki m'a tutoyé.

Point.

Certes, je n'ai pas tenté de me suicider. J'ai simplement fait une bêtise. Qui a dérangé ma famille. Qui la dérange.

Pourtant, je voulais mourir.

Et c'est étrange à constater, quand les doigts froids caressent ma joue, pour finir sur mon front. Et que je souhaite surtout qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Les larmes brûlent la peau. Mes larmes me brûlent, ses doigts apaisent. Même si j'aurais préféré qu'il ne me voie pas pleurer. Même si je suis content qu'il me voit pleurer. Parce que c'est Fujisaki. Et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Et que ses doigts sont froids. Capital. Ses doigts sont froids.

Son visage est fatigué, et ses yeux indéchiffrables.

Je n'ai pas à lui expliquer, et c'est un soulagement. Parce qu'il va falloir poser des mots, parler, discuter, expliquer à Shuishi et à mes parents.

-"Qui êtes-vous jeune homme ?"

Mon père. Je sais qu'il s'est redressé, et fusille Fujisaki du regard. Je le sens. Il interrompt ton petit sermon bien préparé, père ? Rassure-toi, ça ne me manquera pas. Garde tes discours pour mère. Ils ne m'intéressent plus.

-"Alors ? Vous ... Tu ... reviendras la jouer, que je puisse l'entendre ?"

Ignoré.

Je t'en applaudirais Fujisaki.

-"Tu as de drôle de fréquentations, Hiroshi."

Oui, père, j'ai de drôles de fréquentations. Du genre à se précipiter me voir à l'hôpital. Des connaissances qui me vouvoyaient il n'y a pas si longtemps, et qui hésitent encore. Quelqu'un qui est venu chez ton fils, et a appelé les secours en le trouvant inanimé.

Du genre qui préfère se préoccuper du suicidaire avant de la famille dudit dépressif.

Je me suis trompé.

Et même si Bad Luck n'a pas besoin de moi, moi j'en ai besoin, et j'ai besoin de Fujisaki.

Et accessoirement, il arrêter de caresser mon visage. S'il m'embrasse...

Arrête de rêver Hiro.

Sa main quitte mon visage, ou plutôt je quitte sa main en m'asseyant. Histoire de faire un peu face.

Je ne voulais pas.

Et je ne veux toujours pas, faire face.

-"Faisons comme si je ne savais pas que c'est grave de vouloir crever, père."

Point pour ma mère, qui a hoqueté et serré ma main.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. C'est pitoyable et je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas, pas devant mon père, mais j'aurais voulu. Et je sais que c'est stupide de l'espérer. Qu'elle n'en ressentira pas le besoin.

Mais il y a ta main, Fujisaki, qui s'est accrochée à l'horrible chemise d'hôpital informe que je porte.

-"Je ne sais pas la jouer, Fujisaki, je n'y arrive jamais.

- Hiroshi, je te parle."

Moi pas.

Puéril et honteusement agréable.

Je sais que je vous ai déçus, tous, je le sais. Et quand ça ne va pas, on est censé en parler, non ? Et c'est normal que ça n'aille pas, puisque j'ai raté l'examen qui te tenait tant à cœur, père.

Pardon.

Je suis resté avec Shuishi, pour suivre un rêve. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça a fonctionné.

-"C'est lui qui te file ta came ?"

Alors nous y sommes.

Hiro fumeur, alcoolique, et drogué.

Et j'ai entretenu cette image, plus ou moins. J'ai failli faire les études de médecine que tu m'avais choisies, père, et tu penses que je me drogue ?

Vous le pensez tous.

J'aurais mieux fait d'y rester.

Je ne peux plus coller avec mon image. C'est insupportable.

J'ai envie de me mettre à hurler. Alcoolique, fumeur, camé, dépressif, et fou ? Cela sonne bien, non ?

-"Pas de came, monsieur Nakano. Juste de la musique. Et plus ?"

Définitivement plus, Fujisaki.

Et davantage si tu veux bien.

Mon bras qui s'enroule autour de ta taille n'a pas l'air de te gêner, puisque que tu ne dis rien, puisque tu ne bouges pas, et j'ai l'impression de respirer.

-"Je suis le claviériste de Bad Luck, Suguru Fujisaki.

- Alors c'est vous qui ..."

La voix de ma mère tremble. Pardon maman, mais c'aurait été mieux ... Mourir serait plus simple. Moins douloureux. Un soulagement.

Mais il n'y a surement pas de Fujisaki, après la mort.

-"C'est moi qui ait appelé les secours. Je ... J'ai eu peur."

Comme si c'était naturel pour toi d'exprimer ton ressenti. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais, tu vois, il n'y a plus besoin que je sois là. Les conflits, je vous fais confiance pour les gérer. Je ne sais même plus jouer de la guitare. Même pas retenir une foutue comptine.

Il ne faut pas avoir peur pour moi, je voulais juste ne pas me réveiller. Que demain n'existe pas. Mais demain existe, et tu es là, à me fixer avec tes grands yeux noirs, brillants, comme si la peur ne s'était toujours pas effacée.

Dis-moi, Fujisaki, est-ce que je te fais peur ?

Pourtant, tu restes là, tes mains vaguement tièdes sur mon bras qui t'enlace. Tes mains qui renforce l'étreinte. Et ma mère de l'autre côté qui s'agrippe toujours à ma main. Ses ongles manucurés me font mal. Son mascara a coulé.

Pardon, mère, mais vous êtes pitoyable.

Quelqu'un court dans le couloir. J'ai comme un pressentiment.

Suguru soupire, il a compris lui aussi.

-"Hiro !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pourquoi se retenir de me sauter dessus, après tout, hein ? Pas comme si nous étions à l'hôpital, ou que je m'y trouvais pour tentative de suicide. Du tout.

Les yeux violets qui me fixent sous les mèches roses débordent de larmes. Pleure pas Shu ...

Mon père est outré, mais il n'atteint pas la froide indignation blonde personnifiée qui se tient désormais à côté de la porte, l'air blasé.

Visiblement, Shuishi a traîné son écrivain jusqu'ici.

-"ÇA SUFFIT ! Hiroshi, tes caprices ont suffisamment duré. Tu vas rentrer avec nous et reprendre tes études."

Non, surtout, ne me demande pas mon avis, tu sais bien que tu es mon idole, superpapa je te suivrai au bout du monde !

On s'adore tellement tous les deux.

Mes parents n'ont jamais apprécié Shuishi. C'est tellement étonnant, non ?

Shuishi pleure toujours en me traitant d'idiot, et en m'écrasant les jambes, et toi Fujisaki tu t'es dégagé, et tu as posé ta main sur mon épaule, après avoir regardé l'ensemble de la scène.

Ma mère a reculé d'un bond, on ne sait jamais, les cheveux teints en rose sont peut-être contagieux.

-"Tu as entendu Hiroshi ?!? Dire que ta mère et moi te faisions confiance !"

Confiance pour être automne et indépendant ?

Merveilleux. Si si.

Confiance pour que jamais plus il n'entende plus parler de moi. Je me rappelle. 'Maman, pourquoi père me déteste ?'. Et ma mère de nier. Je ne l'ai jamais cru. J'ai essayé. Il y a longtemps, j'ai essayé de la croire. Pourtant, elle a raison. Mon père ne me déteste pas. On ne déteste pas un tournevis. Ou un marteau. Ou un verre. On l'utilise, voilà tout. Et on s'énerve quand il refuse de remplir sa fonction.

Une fonction, une image, un médiateur, un dépressif, et toi, Hiro, où es-tu ?

Je jurerais que l'air a refroidi très brusquement.

De manière soudaine et dorée.

Mais de quoi se mêle-t'il ?

-"C'est un hôpital, pas un marché. Allez criez ailleurs."

Shuishi, remets la muselière à ton chéri.

Je peux mordre tout seul, merci.

_A suivre_

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


	14. Insupportable

Disclaimer : Pas a moi, et bla, et bla, et bla, on prend les mêmes, on recommence.

Auteure : Hum. Dois-je me planquer après ce chapitre ? Il parait que les tomates pourries ça tâche affreusement.

Couple : Hiro x Suguru officieux. Pas encore officiel. Yuki x Shuishi tout ce qu'il y a d'officiel.

Résumé : Les parents, ça comprend pas grand-chose. Alors quand c'est borné et fermé d'esprit, ça comprend rien à rien. Et les trucs roses, par contre, c'est une autre histoire.

Note : Dans ce chapitre, Fujisaki hésite sans cesse entre le _tu _et le_ vous_ en pensant à Hiro. Et monsieur Nakano désigne uniquement le père d'Hiro. Désolée pour la longueur inhabituelle du chapitre.

**

* * *

Insupportable**

Au moins vous ne souriez plus.

Quoique je ne sais pas si fusiller du regard l'amant de monsieur Shindo en grimaçant est vraiment un progrès.

Il a raison, vous savez Hiro. On ne crie pas dans un hôpital. Encore moins sur un patient.

-"Pourquoi Hiro ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est Ayaka ? Moi ? C'est à cause d'hier ?"

La voix de monsieur Shindo est un peu rauque, et vous, vous détournez le regard de son amant pour le serrer dans vos bras.

Croche, croche et soupir, demi-soupir.

La mélodie est là, comme toujours. En sourdine, piano.

C'est étrange le flair que peut posséder monsieur Shindo. Se rapprocher petit à petit de la vérité, sans s'arrêter.

Vos parents se taisent. Pâles, dépassés par la situation. Qu'attendaient-ils ?

-"C'est rien, Shuishi. J'étais ivre, je me suis trompé, tu sais, comme quelqu'un de bourré. C'est tout."

Bien.

Je dois applaudir ? C'est rien, c'est tout. Bien sûr. Gisant, comme un cadavre. L'odeur d'alcool. Mou comme une poupée de son. C'est rien, c'est tout. Le sang. Ton sang. C'est rien, c'est tout. Le couteau, la plaquette vide, l'unique comprimé rescapé. C'est rien, c'est tout. Les cheveux emmêlés, voustu respirais à peine ! Vous auriez pu être mort.

-"C'est rien ?"

N'essaie pas de dégager ton bras. N'essaie pas. Les cicatrices sont là, rouges et chaudes. Toutes récentes. Rien qu'en serrant un peu, elles saigneraient encore.

-"Arrête Fujisaki ..."

Arrêter ? Que devrais-je arrêter ? La mélodie ne s'arrête jamais.

-"Monsieur Nakano, vous avez demandé s'il se rendait compte si c'était grave. Je me rends compte moi, qu'il veut mourir. Qu'il considère ne pas être suffisamment utile pour se forcer à continuer telles que sont les choses. Je me rends compte que personne ne l'a vu, sauf moi, par terre, comme s'il était mort. C'est pas _grave_. C'est juste _insupportable_."

Je ne pleure pas, n'est ce pas ?

Reprenez-le, votre bras.

Et si j'enlace vos épaules, si je respire l'odeur de vos cheveux, c'est uniquement pour être sûr que tu sois vivant. Il ne faut pas mourir. Il ne faut pas. Il ne faut pas.

La tête de monsieur Shindo se pose contre mon bras, et le volume de la mélodie monte violemment.

Vous, monsieur Shindo et moi.

Croche, croche, blanche et noire.

C'est cela Bad Luck. Et rien d'autre.

-"Ayaka et moi avons rompu il y a plusieurs mois. Et franchement, je ne regrette pas.

- Qui est cette Ayaka ?"

Parce qu'il est toujours là ? Incapable d'entendre la mélodie, incapable de suivre le chemin qu'elle crée.

Même mon cousin est sympathique en comparaison. Je sais que je ne connais pas bien monsieur Nakano père, que je ne suis qu'un lycéen qui ne devrait pas juger à la première rencontre. Et je sais que c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Après tout, il ya la mélodie, le refrain, et cela suffit.

-"Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ? Que faîtes vous là ?"

Il faut que je me force pour redresser la tête, et il ne faut pas espérer que je desserre mes bras. Pas tout de suite.

-"Pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était le coup de foudre avec Ayaka ?

- Non. Ça n'a pas marché. Je l'ai déçue, et j'en avais marre de courir après une fille amoureuse d'un autre. Remarque, il semblerait que décevoir soit une de mes nouvelles spécialités.

- Ne soyez pas stupide."

Yuki Eiri a de nouveau frappé.

Et monsieur Nakano commence à s'étouffer de rage.

-"Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, Hiroshi !"

Et l'instant d'après, il est beaucoup plus près du lit, et lève la main. Comme s'il avait le droit de frapper qui que ce soit ici. Comme si tu ne t'es pas assez abîmé tout seul. Même si je n'aurais peut-être pas mordu la main au vol, moi. Et qui sait où ça a traîné ? Définitivement, monsieur Shindo n'a aucun sens des responsabilités. S'il tombe malade, l'album sera encore retardé. Donc mes études aussi. Sans compter l'humeur de chien dont sera monsieur K, qui doit actuellement récupérer les heures de sommeil de cette nuit pour mieux venir gentiment tout vous faire avouer Hiro. Même ce que vous ne savez pas. Et vous priver de café. C'est un priveur de café qui ne s'en prive pas d'ailleurs. Totalement injuste.

Les dents ont laissé de jolies marques blanches sur les mains parfaitement manucurées.

Croche, croche, blanche, noire, et croche.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, vous ?"

Monsieur Shindo...

Et on se demande encore pourquoi je souhaite fortement l'étrangler ?

-"Sortez de la chambre de mon fils !

- Chéri, je crois que c'est l'écrivain dont je t'ai parlé, Hiro, tu connais Yuki Eiri ?"

Donnez-moi un mur, que je m'assomme.

-"Je refuse !"

Et monsieur Shindo de se cramponner au bord du lit. Monsieur son amant l'écrivain célèbre de se couvrir les yeux. Si, je vous assure, c'est le vôtre, monsieur l'écrivain.

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Je devrais être en train de rattraper mon retard scolaire et de travailler l'examen final. Ou essayer de capturer la mélodie, encore une fois.

Oui, mais sans la noire, il n'y a pas de mélodie.

Elle sonne faux.

-"Je suis majeur, père. Donc je te demanderais de ne plus me donner d'ordres. Et de sortir, s'il te plaît.

- N'inverse pas les rôles, Hiroshi ! Ce que j'ai vu me montre à quel point tu es immature et incapable de t'occuper de toi. Je ne changerais pas ma décision. "

Comme c'est drôle.

-"Excusez-moi, mais il vous a demandé de sortir."

Bien droit, les mains sur vos épaules, je ne détournerai pas les yeux. Tu lui a demandé de partir. Qu'il s'exécute. Tu ne m'as pas demandé de partir. NI à moi, ni à monsieur Shindo, si même à son amant.

-"Dégagez"

Certes, monsieur Shindo ne mérite peut-être pas d'être étranglé. Peut-être.

-"Je ne me drogue pas, je ne suis pas alcoolique, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Et encore une fois, je suis majeur. Alors, toi et mère, allez-vous-en."

Vos mains tremblent.

Ils s'en vont, votre père traîne votre mère. Ne soyez pas désolée madame si vous préférez obéir à votre mari. Votre fils mérite tellement plus.

-"Je suis désolé pour tes parents, Hiro.

- Ne sois pas désolé. Par contre, si tu pouvais te décaler ... Je ne sens plus mes jambes, désolé, Shu."

Tiens, maintenant c'est blondie qui te fusille du regard.

-"C'est Bad Luck ?

- Non, si, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Et si t'en parle pas, Hiro, moi je ne pourrais pas savoir ce qui ne va pas, et ça continuera de ne pas aller. Et je ne veux plus jamais que Yuki me réveille pour me dire que t'es à l'hôpital, Hiro. C'est comme l'a dit Fujisaki; c'est juste insupportable."

Vous aussi, monsieur Shindo, vous le sentez.

Ne part pas, Hiro. Nous avons besoin de toi.

Et j'aime tellement te voir sourire. Juste un sourire sincère. Juste un sourire vrai.

Et t'embrasser encore une fois.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Ça me coupe le souffle.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça ...

-"Hey Fujisaki ... Tu pleures ..."

Mais non je ne pleure pas. Moi je vais bien.

Sauf que je n'étais pas là quand vous les avez avalés, ces comprimés. Sauf que je n'étais pas là. Sauf que je suis parti hier soir, alors que je savais que ça ne pouvait pas aller.

Et quand je suis revenu, tu étais comme mort.

Et voustu me regardes.

Croche, croche, soupir.

La mélodie s'essouffle.

-"Je suis toujours vivant, ça va."

Oh non. Pas encore ce foutu sourire.

Médiateur, je te hais. Va-t'en.

-"Ça ne va pas. Depuis un moment, ça ne va pas, monsieur Nakano. Hiro."

Et trop obnubilé par ce foutu air, je n'ai rien fait.

-"Tu n'es plus tout seul. Bad Luck sans vous, sans toi, n'a pas de sens. C'est ..."

Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire, avec même pas vingt ans, pas encore le bac, une tolérance inexistante face aux gamineries, ce que je peux faire, obsédé par la musique, et par ton sourire, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je peux faire pour que tu respires, que tu souris encore.

Mais je le ferais.

Je vous jure. Je le ferais.

Parce que la mélodie est complètement fausse, sans toi, que Bad Luck n'est plus Bad Luck, que même la musique n'a plus d'intérêt, que je vois pas pourquoi je devrais bosser mes cours, pourquoi je devrais supporter les excentricités de monsieur Shindo, l'hypocrisie de mon cousin, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je toucherais à nouveau à un clavier. A quoi ça servirait. Si tu n'es pas là. Plus de sourire, qui illumine votre visage, et qui me donne envie de t'embrasser, tu ne t'endormirais plus sur mon épaule. Je n'entendrais plus jamais la comptine...

Pardon si mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ta peau à travers le tissu, pardon si je pleure, pardon si j'ai appris à tenir à toi, pardon si monsieur Shindo est blessé, pardon si ce n'est pas réciproque.

Mais je ne m'excuserais pas de t'embrasser.

Parce que j'aime le goût de tes lèvres et la chaleur de ton corps.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani : Tu tombes dans le mièvre.

Tyni : Ah ? S'tu le dis …

Tyani : C'est écœurant.

Tyni : Moi je trouve ça trop chou.

Tyani : C'est bien ce que je dis, et ça va pas en s'améliorant.

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


	15. Me croire et croire

Disclaimer : Au quinzième chapitre rien ne change. Même la musique idiote qui a fait la pub d'action-man pendant des années ne m'appartient pas.

Auteure : Trop de guimauve ne tue pas, la preuve, je suis toujours là !

Couple : Hiro x Fujisaki et Yuki x Shuishi. Très vague, très très vague réminiscence d'un Hiro x Shuishi, à sens unique. Et la musique idiote est célibataire et le reste.

Résumé : Que ceux qui savent qu'Hiro ne fume que des clopes lèvent la main. Et que ceux qui se souviennent que Shuishi a un cerveau lève l'autre main.

Note : Il faut que j'arrête de faire des chapitres ultra longs plein de petits cœurs. Je peux le faire. Mais pas aujourd'hui, visiblement …

* * *

**Me croire et croire**

Parfois je voudrais arrêter le temps.

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête.

Je me souviens vaguement être à l'hôpital.

Il pleurait. Sa bouche a un goût de paradis.

Et moi je suis connement heureux.

Le reste est ailleurs, et tant pis. Même si je ne comprends pas.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Fujisaki, tu gardes tout ton mystère.

Finalement, je n'ai plus envie de fumer. Tintinlin, SuperSuguru, sauveur de mes poumons.

-"Hiro ?"

Tiens, j'entends des voix.

Non, Fujisaki, ne t'arrête pas, j'entends rien, il n'y a rien, personne, continue.

Pas très charitable envers Shushi et sa seigneurie de l'harlequin.

Et je dois être un salaud, quelque part. Avec Ayaka, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer un peu à Shuishi. Et là, j'ai oublié.

L'amertume liée à Shuishi n'est plus là, et c'est un soulagement. Parce que je viens de m'en apercevoir.

Ça vaut bien un bisou, non ?

Pas maintenant, je suppose. Respire, Shuishi, ça peut servir. Je crois que la dernière fois qu'il a eu cette expression, son Yuki chéri était passé exceptionnellement le chercher au studio. Et c'est devenu tellement exceptionnel que c'est quotidien. Mais il a toujours été doué pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Shuishi ne lâche jamais le morceau. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va falloir, ô joie, tout lui expliquer. Misère. Surtout que j'ai dû mal à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Et que je ne vois comment je suis sensé annoncer à mon meilleur ami que je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Et en y pensant, NG pourrait me virer après tout, maintenant que je ne sers à rien. Quant à mon père ...

...

J'aurais vraiment l'air stupide si je disais que ça me fait du mal. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne peux pas le faire, il m'a toujours utilisé. Mais je l'aime quand même, mon père. Un peu. Il m'énerve, avec ses airs, et ses préjugés. Son intolérance totale. La première cigarette, je l'ai fumée par défi. La seconde pour me rassurer et profiter de l'air furieux de mon père. La troisième pour le contrarier encore. Et il y eut toutes celles qui étaient les dernières. Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à espérer que chaque clope soit la dernière ?

-" Hiro !"

C'est moi, laissez un message.

Pardon Shuishi, j'ai dû mal à rester concentrer. Comme si j'avais fumé un joint, j'imagine. Rassure-moi, au moins, toit tu le sais, que je ne fume rien que du tabac ?

-"Pardon Shuishi.

- C'est à cause de Suguru ?"

Oups, il semblerait qu'il y ait comme ... mais oui, un quiproquo ! Ça faisait longtemps.

Fujisaki, je serais toi, je reculerais.

-"Non, au contraire. C'est juste ... Ecoute, Shuishi, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer tout ça.

- Commence par le début, Hiro. T'es plus avec Ayaka ? C'est à cause de lui ? Pourquoi tu penses décevoir tout le monde ?

-Mais vois la vérité en face, Shuishi ! Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ! Bad Luck n'a plus besoin de moi ! Je refuse d'être une cinquième roue ! Ecoute, Shu, il y a ..."

Pourquoi je dois expliquer tout ça ?

Allons, Hiro, tu sais que ce serait totalement débile d'en vouloir à Shuishi de ne pas comprendre tout seul.

Souris, mens, excuse-toi, dis que t'étais sous influence de substances pas trop légales, et ça en restera là. Même les médecins y pensent malgré tes analyses. Tes parents en sont intiment persuadés. Et toi, Suguru, toi, toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Tu me croirais, si je disais ça ? Toi qui m'as trouvé ? Tu me croirais ? Parce que j'en ai envie, et que cette idée, que tu me croirais si je me disais drogué, cette idée, c'est aussi incroyablement douloureux. Si je m'explique, je risque de perdre l'amitié de Shuishi. Point positif, sa seigneurie blonde me détestera, mais comme c'est déjà le cas, je ne perds pas grand chose.

Si je m'explique.

-"Il y a quoi ? Quoi, Hiro ? Quoi ?!? D'où tu tiens de telles horreurs ? Bad Luck ? Sans toi ? Tu plaisantes ? YUKIIII ! Hiro dit des horreurs !

- Rien, Shu, j'étais ivre, c'est tout."

Fujisaki a dit ce qu'il en pensait. Voyons ce que ça donne.

Ouch. Je crois que je vais garder la trace de la main de Shuishi pendant longtemps. Sans parler des ongles qui s'enfoncent dans ma peau. C'est sournois ça, Fujisaki.

-"Arrête de SOURIRE !"

Vraiment désolé, je n'y arrive pas. Mais c'est tellement risible, tout cela. Tellement ridicule. Je me suis construit une image, je m'étais trouvé une place, et tout cela m'a finalement étouffé, et je me retrouve là, à l'hôpital. Mon meilleur ami, qui n'a plus été mon meilleur ami, et finalement, on s'est éloignés, et je ne montre rien qu'une image, un vieux cliché éculé. N'importe quoi.

N'importe quoi, Hiro.

Et la solitude. Jusqu'à me bourrer.

Arrêter de sourire ? Mais ... Tu vois, Shuishi, je t'aimais, et ça a fait mal, et je ne pouvais pas t'en parler, même si j'ai fini par te le dire, et je n'ai plus rien dit. Rien dire, même si j'ai rêvé de ton corps, rêvé que tu me prennes par la main, comme une collégienne. C'était ça, un amour de collégienne, et je me suis tu, je n'ai rien dit, et il y avait mes parents, que j'ai horriblement déçu, mais c'était pour Bad Luck. Un petit morceau de ton rêve qui devenu à moi, et l'impression de faire ce que je voulais. Jongler avec les nerfs de monsieur Sakano, prier le ciel pour que tu finisses ta partie à temps, négocier avec Seguchi. Être ton confident en amour, comme n'importe quel meilleur ami. Me répéter que je ne devais pas t'en vouloir, et te dire quoi faire pour le retrouver, ton écrivain. Jongler avec Fujisaki, que tu détestais. Réussir à faire avancer le tout malgré les disputes. Et jongler avec les jobs, pour payer le loyer et la nourriture, compléter ce que NG nous versait, mes parents qui attendaient passivement que je me retrouve en échec financier. Sauf que bien sûr, raté, je ne me suis pas retrouvé en échec, et il y a eu Ayaka, qu'il fallait presque supplier pour avoir un rendez vous. Juste un de temps en temps. Ayaka qui me parlait encore de Yuki Eiri, encore et encore. Mais c'était sa fiancée, c'est normal, je devais passer au dessus. J'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Ayaka est une fille parfaite. Parfaitement amoureuse. Et moi je ne l'aime pas. Ou je ne l'aime plus. Ou pas assez. Ou pas comme ça.

Je ne m'entends plus jouer, à quoi bon continuer de gratter les cordes, si je n'entends rien ? Si c'est mieux sans ?

Finalement, je t'ai fait de la peine, Shuishi, j'ai prouvé à mes parents que j'étais inapte à vivre seul, et l'image que j'avais construite s'effondre un peu, tout en restant, comme un poids.

J'ai tellement tout raté que ça en devient parodique.

Alors, oui, je souris, parce que finalement, vous êtes là, que finalement, c'est Fujisaki que je voudrais étreindre, que finalement mes parents sont partis, et que c'était comme un adieu.

Parce que finalement, mon pauvre Hiro, tu t'es drôlement compliqué la vie, toi qui voulais toujours voir si simple.

-"Hiro, monsieur Shindo a besoin de toi, et moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi."

Quand est-ce que tu t'es assis devant moi, toi ? C'est pas bien de profiter que je pense pour me faire des coups pareils.

C'est pas bien, et ça ne m'empêche pas de serrer fort, jusqu'à sentir ton corps contre le mien, et c'est sans doute bête, mais je me sens mieux, avec tes bras qui se posent sur mon dos. Direct dans mes cheveux. Quand je pense que je ne supporte même pas que Shuishi y touche.

Mais si c'est toi, Fujisaki, ça va. A condition que tu les emmêles pas trop, hein, faut pas déconner non plus.

C'est plaisant.

-"Je suis désolé, Shuishi, je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine, enfin, si, quelque part je voulais, un peu. La solitude c'est mauvais pour la santé mentale. Et tu sais combien je suis pas très sain au naturel.

- Non, Hiro, justement, je ne sais plus. J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir. Pardon Hiro.

- Bad Luck n'a plus besoin de moi. Tu t'entends bien avec ton Yuki maintenant, tu n'as plus

- Tais-toi, Hiro. Tu te plantes sur toute la ligne. Bad Luck, c'est nous trois, et rien d'autre. Même Fujisaki, même si on ne s'entend pas toujours, mais Bad Luck c'est toi, moi, et lui. Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ? Tais-toi. J'aurais rien fait. C'est tout. Maintenant, on aurait tous dû voir que ça n'allait pas, et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que Suguru qui l'ait fait. Et que c'est pas très clair, tout ça. Alors on va vous laisser, et demain je débarque à ton appartement."

Il descend du lit. J'avais oublié que tu pouvais être si compréhensif, Shu.

J'ai oublié trop de choses, il faut croire.

Une vague d'air glacial doré s'élève. Sa seigneurie, _return and reload_.

-"Et si jamais je suis encore réveillé parce que vous avez encore égoïstement fait l'abruti, je vous jure que je vous achève."

Ça fait du bien de se sentir aimé.

La porte se referme doucement, sans grincer. De la part de Shu, c'en est presque louche.

Toi, Fujisaki, tu as détaché mes bras pour prendre un peu de distance.

-"Et maintenant, Hiro ?

- J'aimerais sortir d'ici."

Tu souris, et c'est fou comme ça me donne envie d'arrêter le temps.

Ou mieux, de te plaquer contre moi, et de sentir ton corps contre le mien. Plus si affinités ? Peut-être.

Et à nouveau, j'ai droit à un baiser papillon, alors que tu vas chercher une infirmière.

Parfois, je souhaite que chaque seconde soit une éternité, et qu'elle ne soit surtout pas la dernière.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyni : … As-tu déjà ressenti ta cosmo-énergie ?

Tyani : Et elle est morte de rire.

Tyni : Tu préfères que j'essaie de caser Yuki avec Milo ? Yuki … Chevalier d'or du mauvais caractère !

Tyani : …

Tyni : Et on mettrait Shu avec Rhadamanthe ! Et puis et puis !

Tyani : STOP ! C'est non. Allez, remets-toi au travail.

Tyni : … Méchante …

Tyani : Et j'assume. Hop, hop, hop.

Tyni : …

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


	16. Paumé

Disclaimer : Non, non, non, non. Rien à moi.

Auteure : Promis, c'est bientôt fini.

Couple : Devinez.

Résumé : Hiro veut sortir de l'hôpital. Ah. Fujisaki est d'accord. Oh. Et même que Suguru il sait où il veut aller. Aha. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Oho.

**

* * *

Paumé**

Il y a toujours des gens. Du monde. Des personnes.

Ils marchent, courent, traînent, prennent un café. Saluent d'un signe de tête, et parfois nous ignorent royalement. Si on peut ignorer deux personnes d'un groupe qui fait le haut de l'affiche. Tous biens habillés, costume, tailleur, ou jean et T-shirt stylé, griffé. Bien sûr. Portable à la main, porte-documents sous le bras, cd brandi, ils font du bruit. La musique est recouverte, et l'espace d'un instant, je crois que je ne survivrais pas dans un monde sans la mélodie. Même si je ne l'écoute pas. Même quand elle se déglingue.

Croche, croche, blanche et noire.

Tant qu'il y a du bruit, il n'y a pas mon cousin. Tant mieux. Il ne manquerait plus que lui. Avec son sourire. Comme s'il n'y a pas déjà assez du sourire d'un médiateur.

Le studio d'enregistrement, lui, est désert. Et elle est là. Exactement comme je l'imaginais.

Et je m'en veux encore d'être parti, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Ça ne l'est plus vraiment.

Elle est exactement là, ta guitare. Posée dans un coin, pour un peu je verrais la poussière s'accumuler dessus, parce qu'on ne l'aurait pas bougé. Personne n'y aurait touchée avant des mois. Si tu étais parti. Elle m'aurait rendue fou. Je crois. A elle toute seule elle symbolise le silence, et je ne suis pas capable de vivre dans le silence. Le silence, c'est la mort, c'est une citation, mais je ne sais plus d'où. Mais c'est une vraie citation. Le silence, pour moi c'est la mort. Et le bruit l'enfer. La mélodie, il n'y a jamais eu que ça, jusqu'à ce que le silence soit la mort, et l'enfer, c'est le bruit, et rien d'autre. Et il y a eu vous. Vous, toi, monsieur Nakano, Hiro, toi. La noire.

Il y a eu des leçons de piano, de synthé, les deux à la fois.

Et notre comptine.

-"Tu veux bien la jouer ? J'aimerais vraiment l'entendre."

Je n'aime pas tutoyer les gens. Ça donne une dimension intime, ça donne des permissions à l'autre, ça lui ouvre des portes. Le _tu_ crée un lien. Mais pour retenir quelqu'un, il faut des liens, non ?

-"Tu y tiens vraiment, à ce que je le massacre, ce morceau ?"

Et il faut que l'autre ouvre les portes.

Tu as triché, médiateur.

Tu tutoies, et Hiro se cache derrière toi. Tu n'ouvres pas de porte, rien qu'une fenêtre sur une image unique. Froide. Mal dégrossie.

J'ai toujours détesté les images. Encore plus que tutoyer. La mélodie n'a pas besoin d'illustrations. Elle s'illustre d'elle-même. C'est comme traduire un livre par une bande dessinée. Cela n'a pas de sens. La mélodie a toujours un sens. Même si elle se perd. Même si tu la perds. Même quand n'importe qui la perd, elle ne perd pas son sens. Elle finit toujours par retracer un chemin. Traçons encore un chemin. S'il te plaît.

-"D'accord, je m'y mets. Prépare-toi à une catastrophe."

Croche, croche, blanche et noire. Noire, noire, noire, noire.

Juste.

Sans surprise aucune, cela sonne juste. Chaque note à sa place, chaque temps à son rythme, et cela coule doucement. C'est parfait.

Merci, Hiro.

-"Eh bien ... C'est juste, non ?

- Je ne croyais pas m'en souvenir aussi bien ..."

Alors tu devrais croire plus souvent.

Les gens ne s'arrêtent pas devant le studio, il est bien insonorisé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'approcher, et de pianoter, moi aussi. J'ai besoin de jouer. Le rythme violent de la mélodie retentit par dessus la comptine, et la comptine domine tout de même, le son est presque bon. Juste quelques arrangements, et une voix. Monsieur Shindo, bien sûr. Et le chemin se tracera.

Votre portable sonne.

Ne t'arrête pas !

Tu sonnes.

Ne t'arrête pas.

Encore une fois.

Tu décroches. Ta main se crispe sur le clavier. Mes mains immobiles au dessus des touches tremblent.

Et certains se demandent pourquoi je hais autant les contacts ? Pourquoi je suis aussi froid ?

J'avais la mélodie, et ça me suffisait. Mais maintenant, la mélodie, c'est Bad Luck.

Et la mélodie, sans vous, Hiro, elle ne vaut rien.

Tu me souries.

En oubliant que dans le silence presque parfait, derrière le même clavier, je vous entends tous les deux. Je n'ai jamais pu apprécier cette jeune femme.

-"J'ai appris, Hiro, oh, je suis tellement désolée ... Ce n'est pas de ma faute ? N'est-ce pas, Hiro ?"

La seule chose que les autres sachent faire. Essayer d'avoir le bon rôle. Mon cousin auprès du frère de sa femme. Shuishi auprès du même homme. Moi, dans ce groupe totalement déjanté que je méprisais, en arrivant. Monsieur Sakuma, auprès de monsieur Shindo, et auprès de sa propre conscience. Aizawa, aux yeux du public. Avoir le bon rôle. Et surtout, être toujours aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de naître. Quitte à écorcher vif. C'est la vie.

Toi, on t'a écorché vif, parce que tu n'as pas bien essayé. Il faut se relever, Hiro.

C'est la vie.

Se relever, et avancer.

Il y a des chemins, le mien est constitué de notes, et tu y es, malgré moi.

Mais tout va bien. Puisque sans toi, ça n'a plus d'intérêt, d'avancer.

-"Non, Ayaka."

Entièrement d'accord. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

Presque.

Disons que ça n'est pas que sa faute. Non, il y a aussi monsieur Shindo et moi, K, monsieur Sakuma. Tes parents. Tous ceux avec qui tu as des liens.

Mais ce n'est que de ta faute, c'est cela ?

-"Désolé, Fujisaki, mais elle aurait rappelé jusqu'à ce que je décroche.

- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?"

Tu voulais mourir, non ? Alors tu n'es absolument pas désolé. Je sais où est l'image. Arrête de te cacher. Arrête de détruire la mélodie...

-"Vous savez ce qui ... Tu sais ce qui me fait peur ? Tu es désolé de t'être raté et de nous infliger ça. Désolé de supporter la vie. Hier tu as tenté de tuer. Et aujourd'hui, tu en serais désolé ? Je ne crois pas. Et ça, c'est insupportable. Parce que ça veut dire que n'importe quand, n'importe quand, je pourrais à nouveau vous trouver, sauf que cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas gisant comme un cadavre. Ce sera juste un cadavre. Le tien.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, Fujisaki."

Tutoie-moi, utilise mon nom. C'est mesquin.

-"Et qu'est-ce qu'on s'en moque, que j'ai de la peine. C'est totalement dénué d'intérêt. On s'en fout, pour le dire comme monsieur Shindo. On s'en contrefout. Ce qui compte, c'est que cette fois, vous ne respirerez plus, vous serez pâle comme un mort, parce que vous serez mort ! Et vous ne jouerez plus jamais cette comptine, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Plus jamais votre voix. Plus jamais votre sourire, aussi immonde et hypocrite soit-il. Plus de "HIROOOOOOOOO". Plus de cigarettes. Plus de guitariste hippie de Bad Luck, et surtout, plus d'Hiroshi Nakano. Vous ne serez juste plus là. Et cette idée, peu importe qu'elle me fasse du mal, ou désole mademoiselle Ayaka, peu importe que cela brise votre meilleur ami. Vous serez mort.

- Tu me tutoyais, tout à l'heure.

- Tu me parlais tout à l'heure. Sans mentir."

Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Ton rire résonne si acide.

Tes doigts crochetés sur mon menton, tu te penches, un peu, tu m'embrasses.

-"Et ça ? Tu n'en parles pas.

- Et toi ?"

Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Comme si tu me jugeais, à travers une distance interminable. Sans vraiment me voir.

-"Je ne sais pas. Je suis paumé. Là. Tu l'as, la vérité. Il est beau, le calme, stoïque, le cool et libertin Hiroshi Nakano. Il a été amoureux de son meilleur ami, et l'a aidé à se mettre en couple avec un écrivain de merde, l'a aidé à rester en couple avec. Il a été attiré par une nana belle, lointaine, blessée, mais pas assez pour oublier. Et maintenant, il ne pense plus qu'à ce type, complètement asocial, qui lui a appris à jouer une berceuse au piano. Il est paumé, l'imperturbable guitariste de Bad Luck, le flegme personnifié ! Il ne s'entend même plus jouer de la guitare parce qu'il ne sait même pas en jouer ! Le calme, placide gentil Hiro ! Qui crache de l'acide en permanence, dès qu'il est seul, parce qu'il s'aigrit dans sa solitude, trop con pour rechercher de la compagnie ! Pas d'amis, plus de famille, ça déçoit de le connaître, non ? Foire ses exams, joue l'hypocrisie avec son pseudo meilleur ami, flirte avec un génie du synthé sans savoir ce que lui pense ! Hiroshi Nakano, qui n'est finalement ni stoïque, ni cool, ni libertin, ni imperturbable, mais totalement paumé ! Et la route qu'il suit n'a pas besoin de lui."

Et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que t'enlacer, et embrasser encore et encore ton visage, sans te laisser t'éloigner, même si tu refuses de lever la tête, même si tu ne réagis pas.

Et tomber avec toi, quant tu t'effondres au sol.

Ne jamais plus te lâcher.

Je te la montrerai, la route de notes, la mélodie. Que tu ne sois plus perdu.

Que tu le vois, ce chemin qui n'existe pas sans toi.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyni : Et suite et fin au prochain chapitre.

Tyani : D'ailleurs, dépêche-toi de retourner bosser sur ce dernier chapitre. Et attention, la romance et les bons sentiments, ça dégoulinent.

Tyni : Pourquoi, t'as peur d'être inondée ?

Tyani : Elle tourne au raz de marée, l'inondation.

Tyni : …

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


	17. Et parfois

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages n'est à moi, pas plus que l'univers ne m'appartient.

Auteure : Tyanilisha, mais on peut aussi dire Tynicyn.

Couple : Yuki x Shuishi, Hiro x Fujisaki.

Résumé: Et Hiro d'avoir craché le morceau. Et Fujisaki de l'avoir rattrapé. Maintenant, et si l'on mettait la double barre de fin ?

Note : Et voilà, dernier chapitre. Merci beaucoup à Kiranagio, sans ses commentaires je n'aurais sans doute pas trouvé le courage de tenir mes délais voire de continuer cette fanfiction. Merci aussi à M. et à uzuchi.

* * *

**Parfois**

-"Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Hiro."

-"Des macarons ? Très intéressant."

-"Donc avec Fujisaki ?"

-"Monsieur Shindo est ton ami, Hiro."

-"T'en vouloir ? Pourquoi ? Je suis content que tu sois heureux, Hiro ! Même Yuki trouve que c'est super !

- Abruti. Je m'en contrefiche. Par contre, ces macarons, ils viennent de quelle boutique ?"

Parfois, c'est pas rose la vie.

Parfois, c'est doux et fondant.

Parfois, c'est juste amer.

Mais parfois, ce n'est jamais toujours.

N'est-ce pas, Suguru ?

Je ne connais toujours pas de solution miracle. Et Shuishi et Suguru continue de se battre pour des broutilles, et sa seigneurie de ne s'intéresser qu'au dessert. Demain, K va hurler que nous sommes en retard. Mais nous sommes éternellement en retard, puisqu'il faut toujours avancer. Il parait que le prochain album aura pour thème principal la mélodie que j'ai crée avec Fujisaki. Une vieille berceuse, et quelques accords plaqués sur un clavier, en tout cas, ça y ressemble. Mais cette vieille berceuse, désormais, je sais la jouer. Et Fujisaki me la remontrera autant qu'il le faudra.

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de mes parents, mais je sais que j'en aurai, et ce ne sera pas rose. il va encore falloir négocier et se battre. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne me bats pas que pour le rêve d'un ami. Son rêve est une réalité, et j'en fais partie. Définitivement.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment besoin de Bad Luck, mais pour sourire encore, j'en ai besoin. Et j'ai besoin de jouer de la guitare.

Shuishi est bien à sa place d'ami, et sans doute redeviendra-t'il le meilleur, quand j'arriverai à expliquer avec des mots que nous comprendrons lui et moi, ce qui s'est passé.

Il a fallu laver les traces de sang sur la moquette, et ça a été étrange. J'avais envie qu'elles restent, et envie de ne jamais les revoir. Je sais, je ne suis pas logique. De toute façon, elles ne sont pas vraiment parties. Suguru a juste réussi à les atténuer.

Shuishi n'a pas posé de questions; sur ma relation avec notre claviériste, si, bien sûr, mais il n'a pas posé d'autres questions. Il s'est excusé pour mes parents. Lui non plus ne comprend pas qui a décidé de les prévenir. Bien que je suppose que ce soit normal. Je ne suis pas majeur depuis si longtemps, et ils sont ma famille. Je n'ai pas rappelé Ayaka, et sans doute que je ne le ferais pas avant longtemps. Je pense qu'elle aura la finesse de ne pas tenter de reprendre le contact en première. Après tout, elle a bien été cherché Shuishi pour qu'il prenne sa place. Fut un temps, j'aurais aimé qu'elle se précipite ici. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, et ne le fera pas. Ça n'a plus tant d'importance.

Et le regard noir et brillant de Suguru vaut largement tout le reste. Et son corps chaud, quand il me serre contre lui. Comme si j'allais m'évaporer et disparaître. Je lui ai fait peur, mais parfois j'oublie à quel point. Son cœur ressemble à celui d'un petit oiseau. Si calme en apparence. Si posé. Et pourtant, le cœur d'un petit oiseau. Sans doute que maintenant il va falloir que je me batte contre des rivales noires et blanches, qui s'aligne sur cinq lignes. Je sens que je ne regarderais jamais plus des partitions de la même manière d'ici peu.

Et pourtant, rien n'a changé pour le public.

Quelques jours de vacances, voilà tout.

Sans doute la plupart pensent à l'idylle que doit vivre Shuishi et son écrivain, et aux orgies auxquelles je dois participer. Tout en ignorant que je déteste déjà les soirées en boîte où les jeunes filles sont plus découvertes que couvertes, et où la musique est bruyante. Enfin, détester .... Si Fujisaki venait ...

Quelle importance, après tout ?

Le principal, c'est que ceux à qui je tiens sachent que c'est juste une image.

Je ne me couperai pas les cheveux, je garde mes tatouages, mon sourire permanent.

Je garde mon rôle de confident auprès de Shuishi, et mon rôle de diplomate entre Bad Luck et le reste. Je crois je vais laisser Shu et Suguru s'entretuer désormais. S'ils veulent repeindre les studios et bureaux en rouge, grand bien leur fasse. Je ne nettoierai rien. Et puis je suis certain que K saura faire quelque chose.

Dans tous les cas, Bad Luck existe, et ni Fujisaki, ni Shuishi, ni moi, ne sommes prêts à le lâcher.

Quelle que soit la raison.

Je ne sais toujours pas où je vais. Ni ce que je fous à faire partie d'un groupe de musique montant. Ni si ça va marcher. Ni ça n'aurait pas été mieux que je ne foire pas mes exams. Mais dans le fond, la seule personne que j'ai déçu, à part mon père, c'est surement moi-même. Alors ce n'est pas si grave. L'orgueil, on s'en remet. Si, je vous assure.

J'ai un petit ami, désormais, et ce n'est pas Shuishi. Sans aucun regret.

Je ne lui aie pas dit 'je t'aime', et il ne m'appelle ni 'chéri' ni 'mon amour'. Et c'est très bien.

Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu supporter toutes ces bêtises, parce que ça n'aurait pas été lui.

Il faudra que je lui dise tout de même. Que je l'aime.

Parce qu'il ne demande rien, mais que moi aussi je n'ai rien demandé, jusqu'à espérer me planter sur ma moto. Et dans plusieurs années, peut-être plus, je me demanderai comment j'en étais arrivé là. Parce que j'espère bien ne plus y revenir. Tourner la page.

Comme les tâches de sang, et les cicatrices. Elles ne vont pas partir, pas tout de suite, mais elles vont s'atténuer.

Et sous la table, ta main serre la mienne.

Comme si toi, tu allais les laisser revenir, mes cicatrices.

Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu m'as ouvert ton monde de musique, Suguru.

Pourquoi tu m'as traîné chez toi, ce jour là, et pas avant, sans même prendre la peine de m'engueuler ou de me demander si j'étais alcoolique. Ta manière de savoir sans savoir, parce que je t'ai vu douter. Et pourtant, tu n'as rien demandé, et je n'ai rien dit. Pas là dessus. Et c'est comme si tu savais qu'il y avait une image, et moi qui tentait de la faire coller, cette image.

J'ai foiré mes examens volontairement, et j'ai appris que je ne pouvais pas me contenter de sourire et prendre sur moi.

Tout va bien.

Tu m'as appris que tu veux être là, et tu t'es incrusté, et je t'ai laissé faire.

Tout va bien.

Shuishi boude, parce que mister de l'harlequin préfère ses macarons à lui.

Tout va bien.

Mister de l'harlequin te fusille des yeux parce que oui, tu as osé reprendre un macaron.

Tout va bien.

Et ta main qui vient retrouver mon genou, sous la table.

Tout va bien.

Et désormais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'adresser un sourire. Que tu me rends.

Parfois, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Mais après tout, tu es là.

Alors, tout va bien. Presque.

Comme toujours.

Parfois, il y a des bas, et je crois que je viens de passer par un bas très bas.

Allons vers un haut très haut, toi, Suguru, moi, et Shuishi, Bad Luck.

Parce que parfois, on peut voler, et atteindre les étoiles.

_Fin

* * *

_

**Tyanilisha**


End file.
